Illusion Game
by Xonas
Summary: Things have certainly changed. Naruto takes the hit intended for Sasuke by Haku and now a protective measure has been destroyed. In short...Naruto's a girl! OC's are involved and now Chapter 22 is in the works.
1. Chapter 1

_**Apathetic Zombie~ **__**Hey guys! I decided to re upload this fic since a lot of you all loved it to death! Also it's a SasuFem!Naru Fanfic. Time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in any way. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Yelling"**_

**"Demon talking/boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter one_

Sasuke growled as he and his blonde team-mate tried to dodge another barrage of senbon. A certain masked 'hunter nin' watched on blankly from his many crystal ice mirrors. Naruto wobbled on his feet a bit before making his infamous cross shaped hand sign.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Naruto and his clones brandished kunai and shuriken before leaping into action, trying fruitlessly to land a hit on the fake hunter nin. Sasuke gave a small smirk as Haku once again jumped from his mirror leaving him wide open for an attack. Sasuke's face became one of pure concentration as he effortlessly flashed through hand signs, heavily breathing in before sending three fireballs at the mid air boy.

The masked 'hunter nin' gave a sort of annoyed sigh.

"Is that it?" he asked in boredom as he easily dodged the attacks before throwing several ice and steel senbon at an angered and insulted Sasuke. Said raven tried to dodge only find his feet encased in slabs of ice. He growled once more as he saw Naruto's needle ridden form with only ten more shadow clones close by. Sasuke quickly began forming hand signs for a small fire jutsu but suddenly began to feel drained. The Uchiha wordlessly dropped to his knees.

_"Wh-what the?"_ he whispered as the senbon drew closer. His eyes widened as he finally understood what was going on. _'That's impossible! It's…he's stealing my chakra!'_ he swore mentally as his eyes grew heavy. Sasuke strained to keep his eyes open as the weapons came closer. _'Is this it…? Is this how I die…?'_

The genin felt the last of his strength leave him as he tiredly raised his head. As if in slow motion the senbon drew closer and Sasuke closed his eyes in wait for his untimely demise...

**"SASUKE!"** the blonde yelled out as it echoed across the bridge alerting all to the dangers about to unfold.

* * *

><p>Kakashi glanced worriedly at the ice dome before he dodged a wild swipe from Zabuza.<p>

"Eyes over here, Copy Ninja! So much for your Uchiha brat and that so called 'most hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja', Kakashi! Those boys had no chance. I have created the ultimate tool and NO ONE can stop it!" Zabuza grinned darkly from the mist as he noticed the silver haired jonin look around in panic. Kakashi's heart rate greatly increased as he searched blindly for the hidden missing nin.

Zabuza grinned.

_'Like a trapped rat!'_

"Hmph. You seem rather confident, Zabuza! It looks like you have placed a lot of faith in that boy..." Kakashi replied as he suppressed his chakra and dispersed it, searching for the ever elusive 'silent killer'. His eyes snapped open as he spun around. Kakashi swore under his breath as he quickly drew two kunai, trying to block the massive sword...

* * *

><p>Sasuke's obsidian orbs slowly opened as the world came to focus in a blur of colour. The Uchiha was stunned when he realized something…<p>

_He wasn't in any pain…_

_He wasn't even dead…_

The boy could hear nothing but his pounding heartbeat and ragged breathing. Looking up, his eyes widened as an obnoxiously orange outfit littered with bloody patches greeted him. Sasuke looked further only to see a cracked mirror with Haku slumped against it. The young Uchiha gasped slightly as the ice mirrors and blocks of ice surrounding his feet slowly shattered.

"Naruto! Y-you did it! You beat him!" Sasuke breathed out in shock as the blonde's body gave a sort of tired shudder, going un-noticed by the slightly relieved boy.

"S-Sasuke... y-you're not injured, right?" Naruto mumbled out as he hacked out globs of blood, staining the cold ground below them. The mist slowly dispersed and Sasuke finally saw the state his friend was in, making him recoil in shock.

"N-Naruto? Why did you...You _idiot_! **Why?! Why the hell do you **_**always**_** have to get in my way!?**" Sasuke stuttered out before his words turned into loud and angered yells. Furious onyx eyes glared at the ground as the blonde stumbled on his feet.

_"Heh...sorry about that...bastard..."_ he muttered in a teasing, pained voice before he gave a strangled gasp and his body fell backwards.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out in worry as he quickly caught the surprisingly light boy. The raven haired Uchiha watched his only true friend in worry and fear as he grasped a cool, tan hand with his contrastingly pale ones.

"S-Sasuke...I...I never meant to hate you, y'know...but it kinda just h-happened..." Naruto slurred out as his eyes became glassy and half lidded. Sasuke felt fear grip his heart as the blonde's shocking blue eyes began to fade.

"Come on, Naruto! Stay with me here! What about your dream to be Hokage? What about getting Sakura to go out with you? What about finally beating me senseless, huh!? You're just gonna give up on that, idiot?!" Sasuke demanded with despair and desperation clinging to his voice as he shook the blonde's shoulders. A bloody smile graced the blonde's face as dull blue eyes bore into fearful, obsidian ones.

"P-please, S-Sasuke..._**LIVE**_! Live and never...Never let your dreams die..." Naruto gasped out as he raised his hand, barely touching the cold metal of Sasuke's headband before his arm limply fell to the ground. Blue eyes slowly closed and Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde in his arms before something in him snapped.

For the first time in years…Sasuke cried…

Silent tears made their way down his face yet he made no sound as his body shook in rage at the one who caused this. Sasuke clutched Naruto's body with an iron grip as his shoulders slowly began to tremble.

"I-is this...the first time you have witnessed the death of someone close to you...?" Haku asked in a monotonous voice as he shakily rose to his feet, ignoring Sasuke's angered growl. "That boy...he knew the risks yet he...he gave up his life for your own...That is the true way of a ninja..." Haku said sadly as he removed his mask.

_**"****Shut up!"**_ Haku froze as Sasuke cradled the blonde to his chest. _**"What do you know of it, HUH!?"**_ Sasuke demanded with pure unadulterated fury as he glared murderously at a stunned Haku making him recoil in shock.

_'Impossible! Is that...the Sharingan?!'_ the boy thought as Sasuke opened his mouth but was cut off by the sound of..._clapping_?

"Heh! It seems the great 'Demon of the Mist' is no more harmful than a wet kitten!" a teasing voice declared as the ninja and bridge builder turned around. Behind them all stood a pudgy little man in a monkey suit along with cheap shades. A smug grin was plastered upon his face as over one hundred thugs stood behind him. Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened as he and Zabuza withdrew their still clashing weapons. Zabuza was at a loss for words.

_"GATO!?" _said crime boss smirked. **"What the hell are you doing here?!"** Zabuza demanded with nothing short of blazing fury. The missing Kiri ninja smirked slightly as Haku stepped out of an ice mirror at his side but it soon twisted into a vicious scowl, noticing a certain midget's shit eating grin.

"Heh! Personally, you ronin are _way_ too expensive for my tastes! I never actually planned on paying you two! I was banking on the _'great'_ Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf to finish you off for me but I guess that hope was misplaced..." Gato said wistfully enjoying the look of pure betrayal and rage on the ninja pair's faces.

**"You bastard! I should kill you right here and now!"** Zabuza roared out as his chakra flared menacingly, making Gato become slightly afraid before his faith in his men came back at full throttle.

"I'd love to see you try! With half of that money I could pay these guys here and still have a shit load left over! Not even you oh 'Demon of the Mist' can take over one hundred men head on in your state, keh-heh-heh!" the crime boss bellowed out as Zabuza gave an annoyed grunt.

_The fat assed fool had a point..._

_'Dammit! Dammit! **Dammit**! Damn you Hatake, with that blasted Lightning Blade!'_ the missing nin thought angrily as the gaping hole in his left shoulder throbbed continuously.

"Kakashi! I have no need to fight you anymore!" Zabuza growled out as he, ignoring his body's protests, hefted his large sword with his good right arm. The silver haired jonin gave a short nod beside him as he too along with Sakura steeled themselves the best they could.

"Oh please!" Gato guffawed. "As if you dead weights could accomplish anything! Alright boys! 35% bonus to whoever brings the pink haired and blonde girls to me!" Gato declared with a lecherous grin as he leered at Sakura. Said genin gulped in fear as a trail of sweat made its way down her face. Her fears were only multiplied as cheers of agreement from the thugs echoed through the air.

_'Wait...blonde __girl__!? Don't tell me…!'_ Kakashi's eyes widened as he instantly spun around only to see a battered, unconscious and bleeding blonde _girl_ cradled in a shocked Sasuke's arms.

"Hee-hee! Once I'm done training my new pink _pet_, I think I'll let you boys get a chance with the cute little blonde bitch-" suddenly the short pest was cut off as three senbon landed between his eyes and a couple kunai found their mark in his chest. Kakashi was shocked to not only see Haku's but Sasuke's outstretched hands. Said Uchiha teen glared murderously at Gato's corpse with his incomplete Sharingan.

**"Hey you damn brats! You just killed our meal ticket! You're gonna pay for that!"** the hired thugs bellowed angrily as the pulled out their weapons. Tazuna stiffened before he calmed down as he noticed the pink haired kunoichi taking a defensive stance before him. Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza soon followed suit as the thugs drew closer.

However, before either side could make a move an arrow suddenly landed before them, momentarily stopping the assault. Everyone looked further ahead only to see the villagers of Wave lead by none other than a grinning Inari. Behind him stood every villager brandishing machetes, pitchforks and any other weaponry they could find.

"That's enough! You will leave our lands right now!" a random man yelled as the rest joined in with affirmation. Unfortunately most of the _'brave'_ thugs thought nothing of their threats but some looked on warily. Sakura cursed under her breath as she wracked her brain for some or any ideas. Not a moment too soon she gave a devious grin as her eyes lit up with mischief.

_**'Chew on this you bastards! CHA!'**_

_"Sakura Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

The pinkette created twelve identical clones, all with menacing glares directed at the thugs. Kakashi gave a hidden smirk as he immediately caught on.

_'Heh! Well done, Sakura! You really have grown...'_

_"Kakashi style: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Kakashi smirked as twenty five copies himself appeared. By that time, the thugs had wet themselves as the copies stood in different stances all ready and waiting.

_"Well_?" the real Kakashi asked with a teasing tone. "You still wanna take us on?" his clones finished with hidden smirks as fear swept across the thugs faces.

"No we don't!" a random swordsman yelled out as the thugs pushed and shoved to run away, some diving off the unfinished bridge into small boats waiting below. The mini army quickly took their boss's corpse with them and disappeared. The villagers broke out of their stunned stupor before they began to cheer as they danced in jubilee and pure elation, finally able to be free from Gato's treacherous reign.

Kakashi gave an exhausted sigh followed by Sakura as their clones disappeared in the usual 'poof'. The silver haired jonin wearily covered his Sharingan once again as he took note of the exhaustion creeping into his bones. Another drawn out sigh escaped his lips as Kakashi gingerly touched his side.

_'...I'm getting too old for this...'_ he thought tiredly as he barely noticed Sakura's shocked gasp from where Sasuke and Naruto were surprisingly followed by said Uchiha's frantic and startled yell.

"Sensei! Naruto's still alive!" the jonin's eye widened exponentially as he quickly spun around, dashing towards the three genin. When his one eye landed on the blonde boy...err...girl taking soft breaths, Kakashi gave a relieved sigh as he looked at the sky.

_'I haven't failed you just yet, sensei…This is one promise I won't break…'_

"Heh...that's just like you, Haku...You're still too soft..." Zabuza muttered almost fondly as he turned towards Kakashi. "Oi, Hatake! When we meet again...we have a score to settle, got it?" the nuke-nin declared as Haku wordlessly prepared an ice mirror. The silver haired jonin momentarily stopped watching Naruto's sleeping form and turned. Acknowledging the man with a silent nod of affirmation, Zabuza gave a hidden yet anxious and bloodthirsty grin. Without another word, he and Haku stepped through the mirror eagerly waiting for that day...

**TBC…**

_**Apathetic Zombie~ **__**Right, so I changed some shit in here and what not so if you have a meaningful suggestion for other possible changes leave it in a review or pm me…**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-zombii out-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Apathetic Zombie~_****_Hey guys! I decided to totally remix what happened on the Great Naruto Bridge and the follow up till at least after chunin exams! Also it's a SasuFem!Naru Fanfic. Time to begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media._**

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

**_'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_'_**_Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 2_

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in unison as they stared at their still unconscious team mate. 'Naruto' lay on the simple bed as 'her' long blonde hair was splayed out over the small pillow. A soft breeze filtered through the open window, fluttering the light blue curtains as an extremely worried pinkette brushed stray hair from the peaceful blonde's face.

"Sasuke…it's been three days now and he…err…she…N-Naruto… ARGH! This is so confusing!" Sakura fumbled before yelling out in annoyance at it all. The stoic Uchiha merely glanced at the two from the window before giving a careless shrug, slowly rising to his feet.

"It won't do us good to get worried over nothing…I'm going down for lunch, you coming?" Sasuke muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets before walking to the door.

"Mhm, right…" Sakura replied quietly as she stole a final and quite concerned glance at the sleeping blonde before following the silent Uchiha, closing the door behind them.

_~Land of Wave~_

_-Tazuna's House-_

Everyone, minus Naruto, sat chowing down on the perfectly cooked meal prepared by Tsunami, whom was pouring out green tea for Kakashi and the others…but of course Tazuna was gulping down sake like no tomorrow…

_'Blasted old drunk…'_ Sakura thought with disdain as the bridge builder almost toppled out of his chair to drain the jug.

"Ah! That was a wonderful meal! Thank you for the food!" Kakashi chirped brightly as he clapped his hands together, eliciting twitching eyes and annoyed stares from Sasuke and Sakura.

**_'Damn! How does he do that with his mask still in place!? Next time...I'll find out for sure, CHA!'_**

Inner Sakura ranted angrily as the real Sakura nodded mentally in agreement. _'When I find out and tell Sasuke what Kakashi-sensei's face looks like he'll totally be impressed! This way stupid Naruto can't steal him and I'll be the one who's his girlfriend, hee-hee!'_ Sakura thought to herself as ahem...certain lewd images of a certain Uchiha flashed through her mind. The obsessive fan girl squealed mentally with a scarlet blush, which Kakashi chuckled at. Sasuke himself had somewhat similar thoughts…except he settled for shaking his head and muttering about stupid scarecrows…

"Oh! By the way, Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura started, catching the silver haired man's attention. "About Naruto...is he...she...is Naruto still Naruto? I mean was she...err he...does Naruto even know there was a genjutsu on him…her?" the pinkette fumbled in irritation as she stuttered with her words. Sasuke anxiously waited for the jonin's answer as the Hatake set down his chopsticks.

"Well Sakura...Naruto actually-" suddenly a loud feminine scream pierced the air immediately cutting Kakashi off before he could barely complete his sentence.

"...Well I guess we've got our answer..." Sasuke muttered with an amused smirk as they walked towards the closed door.

"Heh-heh...How perceptive, Sasuke..." Kakashi deadpanned teasingly as Sasuke merely shot him a withering glare. Sakura stood hesitantly at the door as she pondered on turning the knob. The young Uchiha gave a heavy sigh before moving past the reluctant girl and standing before the door. Reaching for the handle, the Uchiha recoiled in shock as said door flew wide open. Sasuke blinked as he came face to face with 'Naruto'

_At least he __thought_ _it was Naruto…_

The blonde appeared before them, apparently wearing nothing but a large white top and black boxers. Sasuke blinked once…Then twice…then a third time before a frown marred his face.

_'Damn Naruto! Sasuke never looked at me that long!'_ Sakura whined mentally as she gave a small groan and a hint of jealousy crept unto her face.

"Stupid idiot..." Sasuke muttered as he folded his arms. "Why the hell do you have to wear something like that?" the Uchiha turned away from the girl with tinted cheeks. "I'd rather have my eyes burn out from that orange thing you wear compared to this..."

**"Forget that you idiot! LOOK AT ME!"** the blonde screeched. "WH-Why am I...how did this...**WHY THE HECK AM I A GIRL!?**" Naruto yelled angrily, making Sasuke and Sakura feel remorseful and sorry for the struggling blonde.

"Naruto...calm down...It's alright..." Sakura soothed softly as the blonde's face instantly changed from sad to furious in a short span of time.

"Calm down? **_CALM DOWN!?_** **I'm suddenly turned into a freaking ****GIRL****...and you're telling me to CALM ****_DOWN_****?!**" Naruto muttered in a deadly soft voice before it escalated to hysterical yells as her face became red from rage.

"Naruto..." the pinkette said softly as Sasuke frowned sadly and Kakashi merely stood in silence.

"How would you feel if this happened to you, huh Sakura!?" she demanded angrily as Sakura gave her a confused look before her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You idiot! I _am_ a girl!" she deadpanned making Sasuke crack a smile as Kakashi chuckled softly. Naruto grew silent as she struck somewhat of a 'thinking pose' and her face screwed up in a cutely confused pout.

"Oh yeah!" she snapped her fingers. "You _are_ a girl..." Naruto replied thoughtfully as her three companions resisted the urge to smack their foreheads.

"Ah, Naruto! Here try these!" Tsunami said with a smile as she walked up the stairs with a black bag.

"Huh? What's that, Ms. Tsunami?" the blonde asked as she took the bag. As she moved to open it Tsunami's delicate hands covered hers.

"Clothes from the the best store in Wave! (1) It was actually on sale and I thought it would look so nice on you so I bought some other stuff too!" she stated as a devious grin appeared on her and Sakura's faces. Naruto gulped as she noticed an identical 'gleam of doom' in their eyes.

_'This...This can't be good…'_ Naruto thought as she was hurriedly carried into the bathroom, leaving her confused teammate and teacher behind.

**_TBC…_**

**_Apathetic Zombie~_****_Yoo! I hope you liked my newest chapter for Illusion Game! Albeit shorter than the first chapter I had to make some serious changes so I'm kinda off course but eh, it's too troublesome to fix now anyways! :P Hope u all enjoyed it!_**

**_(1) Nami no Kuni is not too badly off in my ficcie. Hope that's alright._**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey guys! Gonna be fixing some of these older chappies so bear with me. Also working on new chapters but anyways, time to begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media._**

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 3_

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time as he and Kakashi waited 'patiently' for the two young kunoichi along with Tsunami. The two had dragged Naruto into the bathroom hours ago and there hadn't been a moment of peace since. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the consistent intervals of minute long outbursts from the blonde, apparently against what she was given to wear. This, of course, led to Sakura nicely shutting her up…

...With a heavy punch to the head...

Needless to say, between the constant perverted giggles from his wayward sensei, the annoying yells of vehement rejections along with a pounding headache, Sasuke Uchiha officially deemed this day _troublesome_. He didn't have much to be peeved at now, it would seem, as the screeching had stopped. He glanced to his left as he heard the door unlock and creak open.

_'Finally they're quiet…They better hurry up and get this over with…'_ turning his attention towards the door, Tsunami emerged followed by an overly excited Sakura but yet...no Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke!" the girl chirped as the two looked at her expectantly. "Ok. Tsunami and I introduce you to the new Naruto!" she exclaimed as they opened the door, allowing the blonde to walk out. Sasuke's eyes, along with Kakashi's, widened as a hint of red swept across the Uchiha's face.

For the first time ever…Sasuke Uchiha was at a loss for words…

Naruto blushed slightly as she noticed Sasuke's eyes staring at her as if in a trance. Naruto, at first, thought that this outfit would show too much skin but Sakura actually encouraged the idea. Garbed in a sleeveless lavender top, the shirt was cut above her midriff and showed her tan, flat stomach. With that she had on a short grey skirt with slits at the side along with a pair of black bicycle shorts stopping mid-thigh. (Sakura gave her the shorts) To finish it off she had on her regular shoes and her hair had two braids from the sides of her head which joined behind her back. The rest of her hair was past her shoulders with a bang.

"_Well_? Quit staring and tell me what you think!" the blonde barked, breaking Sasuke out of his silent observation, something he cursed himself for doing might I add. Sakura and Tsunami laughed as Naruto went so far as to tap her foot on the floor, seemingly of the belief that would speed up the duo's responses.

_'Different package, same product!'_ Sakura thought with an amused grin as the blonde impatiently waited for their answers.

"I think it's a good look for you, Naruto." Kakashi replied with an eye smile making the girl giggle giddily. Sasuke fought down his blush and looked away with a scoff.

"It's an improvement..." he muttered before he gave the blonde a smirk. "Well for _you_, anyways…" the blonde smiled before his words sunk in. Blur eyes snapped open and her smile turned into a snarl. Giving a low growl, Naruto stomped over to the smug boy.

"Oh boy... " Kakashi muttered warily as Naruto began to yell the poor Uchiha's ears off. Giving an amused giggle, Tsunami shook her head and took her leave but not everyone in the room found this amusing. Enter Sakura…Unfortunately, Naruto was completely oblivious to Sakura's murderous expression and the pinkette fumed as she glared holes at the blonde's back.

_'CHA! Sasuke NEVER looked at me like that! The hell does Naruto have that I don't?!' _Sakura ranted as Inner Sakura totally agreed. _**'Yeah! Blondie better stay away from my Sasuke!'**_ Sakura folded her arms in a huff as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor boards.

"Kakashi-sensei...Mind telling us _how _Naruto's a girl? Any time today would be nice!" Sakura growled out as her foot tapping increased but she failed to notice how the room's tension had thickened. Kakashi sighed as he looked away with an unreadable expression and Naruto stopped mid-sentence. Berating Sasuke was now long forgotten as she too looked at Kakashi. She was also curious as to how all this had happened. Hell, even Sasuke took an interest as the jonin began to look…uncomfortable, to say the least. The man sighed once more.

"I guess I should tell you why Naruto looks like a girl, but first..." Kakashi muttered as he knelt in front of the confused blonde, resting his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Do you want them to _know_, Naruto?" he asked softly and Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean the…" Kakashi nodded. The blonde felt fear grip her as she looked away and gave a small nod. Kakashi gave another sigh before he turned to his other students as they stared in confusion.

"Ok...you two know the tale of how the Kyuubi was defeated, right? The one you were told about in the academy?" the silver haired jonin asked eliciting raised eyebrows and nods of affirmation.

"Yeah, I remember. Isn't that about how the Fourth Hokage saved the village at the cost of his life? But...what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked quietly as Naruto looked at her with ashamed blue eyes.

"That story...It was a cover up. The Fourth couldn't kill the Nine Tails...no human can kill a Bijuu...so he had but one option, seal it in a newborn orphan who's chakra coils were yet to form…That baby was one Uzumaki Naruto who was soon hidden by genjutsu for protection…Her real name is Uzumaki Yukiko..." Kakashi noticed 'Naruto' slowly lower her head as Sasuke and Sakura looked at the girl in shock.

"First I find out I'm actually a girl whose life was practically a lie, my only two friends hate my guts like everyone else...and my name... I don't even have my name…" Naruto murmured as she fell to her knees, shocking Kakashi and the others.

_Though it wasn't long before her sadness twisted into rage._

"It's not fair! **_WHY_!? Why did this happen to me, HUH?!** All my life I've been a boy! I've been hated for something that wasn't my fault! I...I don't even know...my own parents..." she cried out in anguish as she held her face in her hands and her salty tears dripped unto to floorboards.

_'Naruto...' _Kakashi thought sadly as his one eye looked down at her in sympathy.

"Naruto...it's okay...We could never hate you for that!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke took a step forward, stretching his hand towards the distraught girl.

"Naruto…Sakura's right..." the young Uchiha muttered sadly as he walked towards the crying girl. Naruto flinched as Sasuke knelt in front of her before she angrily slapped away his hand, shocking the three other occupants of the room.

"You could _never _understand how I feel, Sasuke! At least you _had _your family!" Naruto yelled in anger as Sasuke flinched at her words before she hastily rose to her feet. "Just...**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" she yelled as she ran downstairs and dashed into the near-by forest.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura cried but it was too late and as she dropped her hand, Sasuke's face shifted from shock to determination. Wordlessly, the teen rose to his feet and gave an annoyed grunt before he chased after her.

_-Land of Wave-_

_-The Calm Forest- (1)_

"C'mon out Naruto...this is ridiculous! Why are you running from us? We're friends aren't we!?" the raven haired boy yelled as he looked up, searching from tree to tree. He smirked as he soon spotted her long hair blowing in the breeze, giving her away. Now he knew _exactly _where she was.

"You'll never understand Sasuke…Never!" she spat out with a vicious and harsh tone, her eyes flashing purple before fading to its usual blue.

"You're right Naruto. I'll never understand…I could never dream to put my foot in your shoes...I don't know your pain exactly, but I'll… I'll always be beside you...you don't have to shoulder that burden anymore; you don't have to do things on your own anymore. That's what you told me, Naruto…And now I'm telling this to you…" the blonde froze as the familiar words echoed in her mind.

_'He remembered that…? But that was when we were kids…when his clan was…'_ shaking her head as if to remove the thought, Naruto frowned.

"You just don't get it, do you Sasuke!? I'll never be accepted like you and Sakura! I've tried and tried and it's hopeless!" Naruto yelled as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The blonde rose to her feet, slowly coming out of her hiding spot and as she was about to leap to another branch, she felt a sharp shock in her ankle. Gasping at the pain, time seemed to slow down as she lost her footing. Blue eyes widened as Naruto desperately tried to grasp something but was unsuccessful and it wasn't long before she began plummeting to the forest floor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sprinted forward, jumping from tree trunk to tree trunk and praying he could reach the blonde in time. Channeling some chakra to his feet Sasuke made the final jump, flying towards the stunned blonde. With eyes screwed shut and a body bracing for pain, Naruto flinched when she soon realized there was none.

_'Everything feels so…light and calm…I don't feel anything and...Wait...! Oh no! I'm dead!'_ she almost flinched at the realization before a grip on her tightened. _'Wait…what was that?' _the grip tightened a bit more, almost protectively it would seem and a muffled voice called out. _'Hey, that sounds like…'_

The girl felt something warm clutching her body and finally she slowly opened her eyes.

_'When did I close them?' _she wondered but all thoughts stopped as she stared into worried obsidian orbs. The young kunoichi flushed as she finally realized two very important things…

_1. A certain Uchiha held her bridal style in his arms on a rather high tree branch…_

_2. His face was dangerously close to hers…_

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured softly as the raven haired Uchiha gave a smirk before flicking her on her forehead. "**OWW! _Oi_!** The hell was that for!?" she demanded angrily as she squirmed in his grip.

"That was for making me worry...you loser..." Sasuke muttered almost affectionately as he lost himself for a moment kissed the blonde's head, making a scarlet blush burn her cheeks.

"I...I had you worried?" she replied in shock with the faintest hint of a blush on her face. Sasuke turned his head to the side, a bit of a blush dusting his own cheeks before he gave a short nod. Naruto looked at him incredulously before her attitude pulled a complete one eighty. "...Sasuke, I...! I don't need your help, you stuck up Uchiha brat!" Naruto growled out stubbornly as she wormed her way out of his arms. As she attempted to jump to a nearby tree another piercing pain shot up her leg, making her nearly topple once more. Sasuke sighed as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled the wincing blonde towards him.

"You were saying, Naruto? What was it again...oh, yeah. _'You don't need help from a stuck up Uchiha brat'_…that about right?" the Uchiha replied with a smug smirk as Naruto glared back at him and narrowed her brows.

"You're enjoying this...aren't you, bastard…" she muttered as her eyebrow gave the faintest of twitches. Sasuke merely smirked in return.

"A little…" his smirk widened before he grew serious. "Naruto...I was serious before. You don't need to be alone anymore. You've got me, Kakashi, Sakura and the people of Wave now too. I don't care about the Kyuubi. As far as I'm concerned...the girl who almost died for my sake could never be a demon." Sasuke said with a small smile as Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Do...do you honestly think that, Sasuke?" the blonde stuttered out as Sasuke nodded in affirmation, making her downright ecstatic. A pure, genuine smile spread across her face, stunning the boy.

_'Whoa…I never thought Naruto could look so…perfect…'_ catching himself, Sasuke froze. _'Wait, what am I saying? This is the dead last of all people! I…'_ looking at her almost giddy smile once more, the Uchiha gave a resigned sigh.

"Sasuke…" the girl started, getting his attention again. "Sasuke that's...the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me...thank you so much..." she said with elation as she hugged the raven haired boy, making him freeze momentarily. Tentatively hugging back, the Uchiha dared say it actually felt…_nice_…

Not that he'd ever tell her that!

Shaking his head once more, Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, alright! Let me go!" Sasuke smirked as the blonde eventually flipped him the bird but allowed herself to lean on Sasuke for now.

* * *

><p><em>-Timeskip brought to you by Tsunami and Inari-<em>

-Tazuna's House-

Sakura looked at the door expectantly again. It'd been back and forth like this for what seemed like ages to the girl. Glance at the door, sigh, look at everything else, glance at the door, sigh. Rinse and repeat.

It was honestly getting on Sakura's last nerve. _'Where could they be?'_ she thought with a frown.

"It's been nearly three hours now and they still aren't back yet…" Sakura sighed, hoping that her two team-mates would burst in either arguing over something silly, or at least having a relatively normal conversation. Unfortunately no such luck would come to be. Frowning, her mind had now been made up. Grabbing a scroll and rising to her feet, the genin quietly scribbled down a note for the others. Sakura silently slipped on her sandals before setting off into the forest.

_'Please don't let them be fighting! Please don't let them be fighting! For once…Just for once I want to find them before anything bad happens!'_ Sakura prayed as she jumped from branch to branch with wild abandon.

_Too bad she didn't know what she was getting into…_

**_TBC…_**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I hope you liked my newest chapter for Illusion Game! Oh btw, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are all 14. They graduated from the academy and were placed on teams at the age of twelve but it was a requirement for them to have some jutsu besides clan techniques so they trained with their teachers for two years. (Sadly for Naruto and Sakura they didn't get much from Kakashi, and we'll learn why later on)_**

**_(1) _****The Calm Forest – Okay so I have no idea if the forest Kakashi had our little Team Seven learn tree walking in was actually named in the anime series or not so I just decided to give it a random name. Hope it will suffice~!**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey guys! Gonna be fixing some of these older chappies so bear with me. Also working on new chapters but anyways, time to begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media._**

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

**_'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 4_

Sasuke sighed as he pulled the annoyed blonde closer to him, effectively saving her from another plummet via her twisted ankle. Naruto gave another warning glare as she reluctantly leaned into his arms, allowing him to gain a better grip on her.

"Oi Sasuke...don't mean to be rude and all, but would you be so kind as to...**_let go of my waist_**!?" she spoke with a deadly calm voice before she full out yelled at the stoic boy. The twitch of his eyebrow clearly showed that he was not at all amused.

"Do you actually _want_to fall and break something, stupid? If you do I'd gladly-" however the young Uchiha was abruptly cut off as his eyes widened in shock.

"_Sasuke..."_ a soft voice whispered which the two genin instantly recognized, making their heads shoot up.

"Sa...Sakura..." Naruto gulped as a look of worry spread across her face. Sasuke watched the pinkette warily as her body shook and her eyes widened with tears of disbelief.

"Sasuke...why are you..."

"Sakura wait! It's not like that! I ended up twisting my ankle earlier and he was trying to help me-" Naruto started as she carefully wormed out of the silent Uchiha's grip. Sadly, she couldn't bring herself to continue as Sakura shut her up with a hard glare.

_"Liar..."_ she murmured. "You **LIAR**! How could you, Naruto!? You know how I feel about Sasuke! _E__veryone_ _does_! Why would you do something like this? Why?!" Sakura yelled as tears of streamed down her face. Naruto looked down while Sasuke merely stood with an unreadable expression. He'd always dismissed his the girl's advances as a silly puppy love crush...

...So much for that...

"Sakura, I...but we...I don't..." Naruto fumbled weakly as another excruciating jolt raced up her leg making her wince before she dropped to her knees.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned as he knelt down near the wincing blonde. Naruto bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as another ripple of pain coursed through her leg.

"Sasu...ke...something's...wrong..." Naruto choked out in between gasps as more agonizing pain blossomed from her leg before spreading throughout her shaking body. The trembling blonde tightly grabbed the Uchiha's hand as a menacing voice echoed through her mind.

**"Give up brat! One way or another, I'll win!"**the voice declared, making her yelp in agony.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cursed as the girl began to heavily lean on him. She was practically hyperventilating but that wasn't the worst part as Sasuke swore that her eyes flashed red. Realizing that something was indeed wrong, Sakura shook her head as she shoved her feelings on the back burner. The genin certainly didn't have to think twice as she leapt to the blonde's side.

"Naruto?" she called, now very worried as the girl was unresponsive. "Naruto, come on! Say something!" Sakura pleaded as she shook the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto! Naruto, what is it!? _Naruto!_"

-Yukiko's Mindscape-

_Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

The blonde's eyes snapped open as she slowly took in her surroundings. Her now purple eyes widened as she stood in a dank, dreary sewer with large pipes above overlapping each other and disappearing into different directions. Naruto jumped in surprise as a low but far off growl made its way through the 'hallway' she was in. Not too long after, she gulped as ominous red chakra suddenly flared to life, bouncing off the walls as they disappeared through the multiple corridors. Naruto yelped as some of the tendrils sped past her and sometimes through her, leaving a cold feeling within her.

_ 'What is this...this chakra!?_' she thought as a short but violent ripple of pain shook her out of her thoughts.

**"Accursed seal! You will not stop me!"**the voice snarled as she suddenly found herself in a large chamber of sorts with a large gate greeting her. Wincing, she cracked an eye open and took in the sight before her. Apparently the gate was kept closed by one flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for 'SEAL' written on it. More of the tendrils came into the room and Naruto gasped as the menacing chakra suddenly disappeared but in its place, two gleaming red eyes appeared within the darkness of the 'cage'. The girl took a step back in fear as the eyes settled on her along with rows of sharp teeth curved into a malicious smile.

"What the...just what is going on here!?" she demanded temporarily forgetting her fear before it returned tenfold as the shadowed creature roared angrily. Without warning the beast slammed a large red tail against the gate but thankfully, the barrier held up. _'W...wait!'__ the girl paused, a sudden realization coming over her.__ '__TAIL__!?'_Naruto gaped as everything suddenly clicked and she could only utter one word.

"Kyuubi..."

**_TBC…_**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I hope you liked my newest chapter for Illusion Game and I do hope that you will review!_**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Apathetic Zombie~_****_Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 5 of my Yukiko Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! You guys rock! :D Now that Kyuubi's name has been revealed I will address him as either Nine Tails, Kyuubi, demon lord, Kurama or whatever else may pop into my mind. Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yukiko in anyway. Yukiko and Yukiko Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media._**

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****D**_**_emon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****Inne**_**_r Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 5_

**"Well well...It seems my high and mighty jailer finally came for a visit. I'm touched!"**Kurama boomed with mock surprise and honor as his large body came into view. He gave a toothy grin as he watched the trembling blonde before him. Kyuubi took in the girl's appearance and snorted loudly making her growl in anger before stomping close to the bars of the gate.

"Just what the hell is your problem, stupid fox!? It's not like I asked for you to be sealed in me! And what the hell are _you_ snorting at you...you...overgrown flea bag!?" Yukiko yelled as she got even closer to the cage before quickly dodging the five sharp claws that smashed into the gates.

**"Damn that Fourth Hokage! If I could I would eat you right now! I am the great Kyuubi! You have no right to address the King of Bijuu in such a way!"** he bellowed angrily as he slammed his tails against the gates yet again but to no avail.

"Hmph! Like I care! Why the hell did you try to kill me with your chakra anyway, stupid fuzzbal!?" the girl demanded as she glared up at the towering beast. At this, Kurama gave a disbelieving snort.

**'_...She can't be this dense...'_** he thought and he was partially right. Yukiko wasn't _that_ dense...

She was worse...

**"****_Kill _****you? Impudent child! This stupid seal ties us together meaning if you die:**_**I**_**die! What I was doing was help activate your dormant bloodline! To do that I either needed control over your body or I would have to bring you here. And seeing as you're**_**here**_**..."**the demon trailed off as he swished his tails behind him, awaiting the blonde's reply.

"Ha! As if I would let you take...wait...what do you mean 'dormant bloodline'? I'm not from any clan or anything so what are you going on about, tails?" the genin declared before her eyes widened and she began demanding answers.

**"Before we get to your bloodline, do something about this disgusting sewer! It's your mind so fix it!"**he interrupted as he watched the girl with contempt. Yukiko gave the fox a withering glare before she closed her eyes and began concentrating on clear lake surrounded by a large forest and gentle blades of grass. To finish it off she removed the giant cage holding the Kyuubi, which made him give a dangerous grin. Kurama looked around _slightly_impressed at the blonde's work. Grinning even more, he slammed a paw before the girl. **"Pitiful girl, you've just sealed your own fate! With no cage holding me back I could torture you right now!"** the fox growled out as his eyes lit up in anticipation before he raised an eyebrow at the blonde's amused grin.

"Sorry foxy, but that's not happening! The seal is still intact! The gates are gone but they aren't!" she riddled with a smart little grin. "Try anything on me you'll probably feel it too! You _did_ say we were connected, _remember_?" Yukiko said with a large grin as she stuck out her tongue at the enraged beast. "Now then, mind telling me of my bloodline? And on top of that why the hell would you help it awaken if you hate me so much? Don't tell me you're getting _soft_!" she continued with a snooty smirk as the demon before her sniffed listlessly.

**"Not likely, girl...It would be better if I spoke to you on your level I suppose..."**Kurama deadpanned before he took on a more serious tone, catching the blonde's attention. Yukiko's eyes widened as the towering nine tailed demon suddenly disappeared in a plume of smoke. The white cloud was soon to disappear, however, leaving what she instantly dubbed _hot damn_ (1) in its wake.

A small blush spread across her face as she took in the sight of the handsome man before her. He had red spiky hair which was about medium length as it just passed the nape of his neck. (2) Along with this, two orange fox ears with black tips lay nestled to the top of his head. His skin was tan and his face was angular with a sharp chin.

_'Just perfect...'_Yukiko sighed as if in a trance while she continued her small observations. His eyes were red and naturally narrow with animalistic slits for pupils, his lips were thin but unmarred with a fang jutting out from the top lip, giving him an untamed look. The man's clothes consisted of a blood red battle kimono with matching black hakama pants. At both his sides was a sword. One with a black sheath and the other was an orange sheath.

**"Done drooling at me, young one?"**Kyuubi asked teasingly as he teleported right in front of the startled blonde making her jump in surprise.

"Damn it, you!" she yelped. "Don't scare me like that!" Yukiko replied as she scowled. The demon lord gave a heavy sigh as he merely shook his head before stooping down to eye level with the stewing girl.

**"Listen here brat and listen well. I am not as you mortals say****_'going soft'._****I simply cannot and**_**will**_**not stand for such a weak host who is millions of years too young to speak to me as an equal, understand? I am helping you with your bloodline because if I must be sealed in you then my host should be one to be reckoned with and strike fear into the hearts of many! At this stage you call yourself a ninja yet you are as terrifying and powerful as a child throwing a temper tantrum. If you wish to be strong and a** **_'great Hokage'_** **then you must listen to what I say and accept facts...at this stage you are useless."**Kyuubi declared with no remorse as Yukiko looked down at her feet. With her hands curled into angered fists, the blonde shook with rage. She quietly muttered something but it was lost even with the demon lord's sensitive ears. **"What? ****_Talk,_**** woman!"**Yukiko's head shot up with a livid glare as her eyes bled to purple but the most startling thing was her new lack of pupils.

"I don't care what it takes so long as I become Hokage! I'll do whatever you ask just to be strong enough! So I can protect what's precious to me..." she bellowed before her voice grew to a whisper as she slowly calmed down. Kurama sighed before giving another snort, turning his back towards the girl.

**"Your bloodline comes from the Uzumaki Clan and it is called the Tsukigan or 'Moon Eye' (4). It gives the user the ability to see chakra residue, which is chakra particles from a previous jutsu, and use it in their own techniques. That being said you can use the particles from an enemy's water jutsu and use it yourself but the effect is not permanent. The time outlet where you can use the..._borrowed_ jutsu depends on the training you do but enough about that. Now the use of chakra particles can enhance the attack by 20%, boosting its power many times over. The Tsukigan also has two stages. The first stage is activation of the full dojutsu, which you just did albeit by accident. The second stage is the permanent change in your chakra, meaning your chakra reserves jump to low chunin level and stay like that unless you do further training to increase it. The color of your chakra is also affected. With the second stage a user's chakra colour permanently changes from its natural blue to silver."** Kurama turned, slightly put off by Yukiko's silence only to freeze as she gave him a hug, stunning the demon lord.

"Thank you, Kyuubi. You didn't have to but you still told me although I can tell you hate humans...y'know...you're not so bad for a demon lord..." the blonde said with a smile before disappearing completely. Kyuubi gave a hint of a grin as he rose to his feet, a sort of reminiscent look in his eyes as he stared at the artificial skies above.

_**'****H**_**_eh...Uzumaki Yukiko, eh? Number one, hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja...'_**

**_TBC…_**

**_(1) Yukiko liked what she saw and did not know it was Kyuubi's true form. Eh what can I say? The girl is kinda slow..._**

**_(2) Think Yondaime's hair just a few inches longer and less spiky._**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 6 of my Yukiko Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! You guys rock! :D Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yukiko in anyway. Yukiko and Yukiko Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media._**

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

**_'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 6_

"Sasuke...I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Leave nothing out..._understand_?" Kakashi demanded as he stared the last Uchiha down. It was amazing to think Sakura didn't analyze the situation properly and ran off after the two…_especially_ in Yukiko's state…Kakashi honestly didn't know what to say.

He sighed. "Let's carry her upstairs…you two have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

><p>"We were talking, Yukiko and I...I told her that she's not alone anymore but she didn't want to hear it..." Sasuke frowned as he glanced at the sleeping genin. "I think she twisted her ankle when she tried to jump to another tree so I caught her before she fell and as we were heading back I had to grab her again...I had to hold her by the waist but Sakura found us and…"<p>

"I thought that Yukiko and Sasuke were…" the girl paused with a sigh. "I…I overreacted..." taking a deep breath, Sakura steeled herself. "I'm o-officially resigning from Team 7...I'll train...U-until I can be a true team mate..." the pinkette forced, cutting Sasuke off. Kakashi looked at her in surprise while Sasuke stared like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Sakura...do you understand what you're saying? What about what Kakashi-sensei taught us, huh? '_Those who break the rules are trash...but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash!_' Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" (1) Sasuke demanded fiercely as he forced Sakura to look him in the eyes, her green ones firm and unyielding.

"...You're serious about this...aren't you?" the raven haired Uchiha muttered as he released her shoulders before silently rising to his feet. His jaw clenched in anger as he stalked towards the door. "Do what the hell you want..." Sasuke murmured as he walked out the room before angrily slamming it and going back into the nearby forest.

"Sakura...are you sure about this? Is this really what you want?" Kakashi asked at he looked at the hushed genin.

"No…I won't let you…" Sakura's head shot up as she turned towards the bed only to see Yukiko struggling to get up. "No, Sakura! There's no way in hell I'm letting you go through with this! I just won't!" the blonde exclaimed as she slowly got off the bed before stumbling slightly, making Sakura rush to her aid.

"Yukiko, you shouldn't be out of bed! And I've made up my mind! I'm no use to you and Sasuke-" Sakura was cut off with a hard slap to the face courtesy of one annoyed blonde. The girl's head turned slightly from the impact only for her to stare at the blonde in shock. "You...you _slapped_ me..."

"You're damn right I slapped you! Just what kind of crap are you talking about?! I don't think you're useless! Sasuke might...but Sasuke's an idiot. Honestly, I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again, understand? If it's training you want, it's training you'll get! After all...old man Hokage owes me a few favors anyway! And I'm sure we could ask that Kurenai lady to teach you some Genjutsu!" Yukiko said with a grin. Sakura stared incredulously at the smiling blonde before a small one of her own broke across her face.

"Okay, now that _that's_ settled..." Kakashi paused, running a hand through his gravity defying hair, "Yuki, mind continuing where Sasuke left off after Sakura found you two?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile while Sakura giggled and Yukiko twitched at the nickname. Growling, she shot Kakashi a disdainful glare before sighing slightly.

"Kyuubi, he...he told me some things..." She paused as Kakashi's eye widened and Sakura gasped in shock, "And I don't think he was lying...He dragged me into the seal and it's kind of like my mindscape and he told me that I have a bloodline...He called it the Tsukigan..." at this Kakashi's eye was wide in shock.

"Is that what he said, Yukiko? The Tsukigan? Are you _sure_?"

"Uh huh." She nodded. "He told me about it and what it does...and he wants to train me." Now the jonin grew suspicious.

"He wants to train you…?"

"Yeah…Kyuubi said that he wouldn't have a weak host...especially because he's the King of Bijuu and since he's sealed in me...I should be strong and a force to be reckoned with..." Yukiko explained.

"Hmm...The Tsukigan _is_ a real dojutsu...and I've only heard about it on very few occasions but I do know that it originated from the Uzumaki clan...unless..._she_did activate it after all..." the silver haired jonin murmured to himself deep in thought but the two girls heard his ramblings.

"What did you say sensei? Who are you talking about? Is it someone who has the Tsukigan too? Are they really cool and strong and stuff?" Yukiko asked excitedly as she bounced in front of the amused jonin.

"Well...I'll answer in order. I was speaking about your clan dojutsu, which is rare. I can't tell you who. Yes they had it as well. Oh believe me...incredibly strong. She was almost impossible to beat." Kakashi replied with an eye smile as the two looked at him in amazement and wonder.

"Wait...you said they _had_ it...does that mean she's…dead?" Yukiko asked as her eagerness died down, the hype of meeting another living Uzumaki draining away. Kakashi looked at her with his one saddened eye before kneeling to her level.

"...Unfortunately yes...But no worries, Yuki! I'm sure we'll find a way to train you with the Tsukigan." was the jonin's optimistic reply. "At any rate I should probably go get Sasuke. By now he must have used up his chakra training...Oh well. Get ready to pack girls; we leave for Konoha bright and early."

"Right!" the two replied in unison as Kakashi gave them another eye smile before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Yukiko sighed and gave Sakura a shrug before the pinkette left for her room to pack.

* * *

><p><em>-The Next Day-<em>

"This is super sad...It'll be quiet around here with you guys gone..." Tazuna said with a heavy sigh and surprisingly the bridge builder was without his 'precious sake'.

_'Well damn! The old drunk actually left the sake home!'_Yukiko thought in shock before she gave a large sweat drop as Tazuna pulled out a small flask from his pants and gulped some of it down. _'So much for that...'_

"Do you really have to leave, sis?" (2) Inari asked with tears in his eyes as he hugged the blonde by the waist, shocking the group. Yukiko gave a fond smile as she knelt before the tearful boy.

"Don't worry, Inari! We'll definitely come back and visit. I promise!" she replied with a small wink as the young brunette hugged her even tighter. The blonde slowly released the embrace before she gave the villagers of Wave a final goodbye as Team 7 embarked on the journey home.

Tazuna smiled as he watched Team 7 leave. "That girl changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers," Tazuna murmured aloud. "That Yukiko...she created a bridge called courage and perseverance, overcoming whatever stood in her way..."

"A bridge, huh?" Asami asked. (3) "Speaking of which… We have to name this bridge too." The redhead said while the other villagers joined in with affirmation.

"Ah, that's it! I thought of a perfect name for it!" Tazuna exclaimed with a big grin as he turned towards the inhabitants of Wave.

"Really, father? What is it?" Tsunami asked as the others watched with anticipation.

"How about...'The Super Deluxe Tazuna Bridge!' Catchy right?" the bridge builder declared with another swig of his sake while the villagers snickered at the name yet some groaned in annoyance. "_What_? I think it's a good name!" Tazuna muttered indignantly as he ignored some of the villager's looks.

"No way, father! That's too long...Hmm...Maybe...The Yukiko Bridge?" She suggested while everyone nodded in approval. Joyous cries of 'All right!' and 'That's great!' rang through the crowd and Inari smiled as he looked at the clear skies above.

_'The Snow Child Bridge...that sounds...absolutely perfect.'_ He thought with a grin as the villagers slowly left the newly named bridge, heading back into the town to celebrate the auspicious day.

**_TBC…_**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for Illusion Game and I do hope that you will review!_**

**_(1) Yeah I know I made Sasuke all OOC or whatever but I'm just making things more realistic. He does not consider Itachi his brother anymore but he still wants revenge. Team 7 is practically his only piece of 'family' if you will._**

**_(2) Inari found out about Yukiko's...change...in a rather embarrassing way. Will be shown in a flashback next chapter._**

**_(3) Felt the need to name one of the people in the crowd. Gets kinda boring continuously putting 'an inhabitant of Wave' or 'a villager replied' so I just rolled with it. *shrugs*_**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 7 of my Naruto Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! I didn't think my story would be soo popular! You guys rock! :D Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media._**

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon t**_**_hinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 7_

Naruto laughed happily as Team Seven crossed through the open gates of Konohagakure. After their first week long, C turned A rank mission…

_They were finally home._

Kakashi eye smiled at the young blonde before he turned towards the group of genin, his ever present Make out Paradise once again out in the open.

"Well team. I will be going to Lord Hokage to file the mission report to him. Yuki, I suggest that you and Sakura go to speak with him later, alright? (1) You all have the rest of the day off, ja!" the masked jonin chirped, ignoring the blonde's angered rebuttal, as he disappeared in a plume of smoke via shunshin. Naruto growled menacingly and quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could leave.

"Ohh no! Just where do you think you're going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while the raven haired Uchiha gave a small scowl.

"_Home_, idiot. Where else would I go? I'm tired and I'm hungry, got it? Is it too much to ask for me to go home and relax?" came the sharp reply as apparently Sasuke was in no mood to stick around the two girls for long. Naruto's eyes showed her hurt before she smothered it with her mask firmly in place...as if the pain was never there.

"Fine! Whatever, bastard! No need to get so worked up over it..." the blonde replied with some bitterness as she released her grip before dragging Sakura away while muttering about getting new clothes. A hint of remorse and slight regret flashed through his obsidian eyes before he swiftly turned on his heel and begun the trek home. Sasuke gave a small frown as he glanced back at the blonde's disappearing back.

_'__Yukiko__...'_

* * *

><p><em>-Konoha Shopping District-<em>

"Um...Yukiko...I was just wondering but do you even know where you're going?" Sakura asked as she followed the still muttering girl before her. **"CHA! What the hell!? Is she DEAF!?"**Inner Sakura demanded angrily as the original Sakura's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Continuing down the street, the blonde did not cease in her nonsensical rambling about God knows what. **"YU! KI! KO!"** Sakura yelled in anger making the girl jump in fright.

"Agh! Who?! What!? Where?! Oh Sakura...ah...what were we talking about again?" Naruto asked as she scratched her cheek while sticking her tongue out in confusion. Sakura sighed as she merely shook her head before dragging the blonde in a nearby lingerie store, 'Kunoichi Central'. (2)

_-20 mins later-_

To say that Yukiko was...disturbed and slightly embarrassed would be a major understatement. Of all things Sakura had carried her to the one store where men were not allowed...unless they had a death wish... Sakura fumed silently as she could not believe the blonde's measurements. It was one thing for her to have a practically perfect body but it was something on a whole other level for the young Uzumaki to have this size of a bust! A bust that ended up making _her_ look as flat as a pancake…

Sakura pouted as she compared herself to the blonde, getting more annoyed and incredulous by the second. **"How is this possible!? How can I get Sasuke-kun now if that blonde nuisance looks like some model or something!? Now I'll never be with Sasuke!"** Inner Sakura wailed enviously, her face teeming with tears. Yukiko barely paid attention to the girl's antics as the embarrassment of the 'horrors' she just experienced brought back a memory of something which occurred while the genin squad were still in Wave...much to a certain blonde's dismay...

* * *

><p>Yukiko sighed in relief as the warm water cascaded down her cool body, heating her up from the inside out. Sinking into this heavenly feeling, she let the shower head sprinkle more water unto her before she slowly lowered the pressure. Grabbing the bar of soap close by, she slowly lathered her skin. The girl wanted to savor and enjoy this bath because it would certainly be some days before she could enjoy this newly appreciated luxury again. The trek to the Leaf would not be a short one. Sighing softly before showering off once more, Yukiko decided to relish in the way the water and soap slid off her skin. It felt very nice and relaxing but of course all good things must come to an end.<p>

Making sure that she was thoroughly rinsed off she turned off the water before grabbing her fluffy red towel and stepped out of the bathroom. The blonde hummed a soft tune to herself as she slowly walked back to her room, enjoying the nice silence that echoed through the house before she heard loud footsteps...as if someone were running frantically if the noise their slippers were making was any indication. As the loud footsteps drew nearer and nearer, a voice rang out that made Yukiko's heart stop and her blood run cold.

"Naruto! Where are you, big bro?" Inari yelled excitedly as he looked all over for the blonde boy.

_'Shit! I can't let Inari see me like this! I gotta-'_ Yukiko thought frantically but before she could attempt her hasty retreat, the little boy unfortunately did not watch where he was going and slammed into the stunned girl. Inari rubbed his head in pain as he wondered what he just ran into...why was Naruto not here...and **what** was he touching that felt so...soft? He slowly opened his eyes only to see his hand on a blonde girl's towel wrapped...chest. Their eyes both widened in surprise as scarlet blushes spread across their faces and Inari didn't even move one inch off the blonde below him before it was too late...

**"!"** _'SLAP!'_

* * *

><p>The now blushing blonde was shaken out of her reverie by a slightly concerned Sakura as the two stood outside 'Best Ninja', (3) a store selling battle outfits and other necessities.<p>

"Yukiko...are you alright? Your face is all red and you spaced out on me for a minute...hmm...are you coming down with something?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she felt the flushed blonde's forehead.

"Ah...um...Don't worry about it, Sakura! It's...there's nothing to worry about..." Yukiko replied hastily, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the girl, her face screaming 'Oh really?'. The blonde frantically looked for an excuse and her eyes found the nearby ninja store. "Hey that place looks cool! C'mon Sakura let's go already!" Yukiko exclaimed before dragging the laughing Haruno into the store.

* * *

><p><em>~Hokage Tower~<em>

"Hmm...I see. Of all the times for it to happen…the genjutsu seal finally broke..." Hiruzen muttered from his office desk as he read the report given to him by the silver haired jonin. The old man gave a weary sigh before taking a long pull from his pipe of tobacco. Rising from his seat, the old man turned to the window and stared at the villagers below.

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked from his standing position near the door as the older man grunted to signal that he could speak. "Yukiko...she not only activated the Tsukigan...but she also came in contact with the...Kyuubi." he finished and the old Hokage turned to him in shock. Releasing a somewhat composed breath, he slowly sat back down in the leather chair.

"Kakashi...are you _sure_ that she came into contact with it? Is the seal...weakening?" Hiruzen asked incredulously as Kakashi relayed what little information had been given by his three students, making the older man's eyes widen even more, if possible.

"I don't believe so, Lord Hokage. From what I observed, all seems well...The only problem is that...Sakura says that she wants to leave Team 7 in favor of training but Yukiko won't allow it. I honestly don't think I can accomplish training them especially with the council breathing down my neck. They still want me to focus on Sasuke..." Kakashi scowled at the thought of the Konoha Council's single-minded foolishness. Hiruzen sighed once again as he began to formulate a plan.

"Well, I do believe I can have something arranged for Miss Haruno and I will make sure that she won't leave your team...but the problem still remains with Yukiko's Tsukigan. There are no living Uzumaki who can train her to use the dojutsu effectively and no one in Konoha knows about it." The old Hokage surmised as he looked at the silent man before him with a critical eye.

"The only way for Yukiko to possess it would mean...either she _did_ activate it and it was passed down to Yukiko...or it skipped a generation..." (4) Kakashi muttered before Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"For now we shall put that aside. As for your students...please tell the three of them to report to me at noon today, understood? I should at least explain what the situation is at the moment..." Hiruzen declared and Kakashi gave a bow with a short 'Yes, Lord Hokage' before disappearing in a swirl of leaves...

**_TBC…_**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for Illusion Game and I do hope that you will review!_**

**_(1) Well you know now that he's referring to Sakura's request for better training. After all, Yukiko suggested the Hokage owed her 'favors'._**

**_(2) Best I could think of! Work with me here people!_**

**_(3) Again, best I could honestly think of..._**

**_(4) I think some of you have a good idea about just who Kakashi is talking about, right? *Wiggles eyebrow*_**

**_Well I guess we finally found out just_****_how_****_Inari found out about Yuki-chan's true form! Hope you guys liked it._**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 8 of my Naruto Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! I didn't think my story would be soo popular! You guys rock! :D Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media._**

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/**_**bos**_**s summon"**

_'**Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****Inner **_**_Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 8_

Yukiko sighed in the changing room as she looked herself over in the full body mirror. She wore a short, burnt orange battle kimono which hid wakizashi (1) blades strapped to both arms along with black shorts cutting off at the knees. Black ninja sandals were on her feet and they had attachments to protect her shins. Her long blonde hair was now in a high ponytail, letting the locks cascade down her back. Blue eyes swept over the reflection once more and a pang of depression hit.

_'I'm a girl...I'm really a girl now...why would the old man hide this from me? The least he could have done was tell me or something..'_ Yukiko thought as her shoulders trembled before her cerulean orbs quickly snapped open.

**"Heh heh! What a stupid and weak host I have...pathetic little ninja..." **Kyuubi boomed as Yukiko stood frozen before snarling as she soon found herself before Kurama's human form.

* * *

><p><em>-Yukiko's Mindscape-<em>

"Just what do you want? And why the hell did I hear _you_ in _my_ mind?!" the young blonde demanded angrily as she glared at the red head standing before her.

**"Be silent, girl..." Kurama frowned. "I have access to your memories and can communicate with you through your mind simply because of the fact that I am sealed in you...anyone would know that...but then again you obviously didn't..."** the demon droned in boredom and a smirk spread on his face as Yukiko's twisted into rage at his words.

"What was that you stinking fox!? It's _your_ fault this happened anyway! If you hadn't attacked the village then-"

**"Then what?"** he interrupted heatedly, **"Would you have been born a boy otherwise,**_**hmm**_**?"**

"No, but I wouldn't have been fooled into thinking I was! If you didn't attack, I would've grown up as a girl! I would've known my parents! Hell, I would have** HAD** them! I would have made friends as a kid; I could've been happy! I wouldn't have been hated by everyone! The villagers wouldn't have beaten me every day! They wouldn't have tried to kill me 100 times over! **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**" she screeched in fury as all her bottled up feelings flowed out. Kurama's eyes widened as the blonde fell to her knees and screamed in anguish while she continuously punched the grassy plains. The demon lord looked at the infuriated blonde in disbelief before his face grew solemn and regretful as he took slow steps towards her. Yukiko panted in anger as she kept her head down, ignoring Kyuubi's footsteps and merely scolded herself.

**"You make it sound as if I did it of my own free will..."**the red head muttered with sadness lacing his voice making Yukiko's head shoot up in shock. Blue stared into red and her expression changed when she could only see regret on Kurama's face.

"Wait, you mean that...you were _forced_ to attack us?" the blonde asked incredulously as she stared at the demon lord before her.

**"That's correct. I can hardly recall what happened...but all I do remember seeing the eyes of an Uchiha...****_Mangekyo Sharingan_**** eyes. I remember pieces of destroying the village before that twice damned Fourth Hokage appeared...and sealed me into you. Unfortunately, whoever that Uchiha was must have done something to close off my memory of that night...I still cannot remember anything else..."**Kurama muttered with slight disdain in his voice as he knelt before the stunned girl.

"You mean...an _Uchiha_made you attack the village? Are...are you sure, Kyuubi?" Yukiko demanded as the demon lord merely nodded in affirmation, making her eyes widen even more.

**"Now, putting that aside...you will soon need training with the Tsukigan and my powers. As I said before I will not stand for a weak host so...I will be training you."**Kyuubi said and he cracked an amused grin as Yukiko jumped up and down at the prospect of training. Jumping around, she yelled about becoming the greatest Hokage before her mood deflated and her face grew solemn once again. **"What now? I didn't think my training would sound...scary…"**

"That's not it...it's just that...I can't believe the old man lied to me about something like this...How could he make me think I was...I wonder who else knows and kept it from me..." Yukiko muttered sadly making the demon lord feel a pang of...guilt? Or...was it sympathy...

**_'What is this feeling? Why do I feel the need to...protect her? Bah! I am a demon lord! The King of Bijuu! I could never have emotional ties to this insignificant flesh bag!'_** the demon spirit angrily banished his thoughts. Regretfully, Kurama made the mistake of sparing a glance at the downcast blonde facing him. Kyuubi felt his stoic facade crumble as the blonde looked at him with tear filled eyes. Before the red head knew what he was doing he quickly swept the blonde into a caring embrace, stunning the girl into silence.

"K-Kyuubi..." she whispered in shock and the demon lord merely tightened his grip on the girl in his arms, her head buried in his chest.

**"Yukiko...I'm sure he just wanted to protect you...You shouldn't beat yourself up over what has happened...I brought this upon you...even if it was unintentional and for that, I am truly sorry..."** the demon lord muttered quietly as the blonde gasped at his words. Yukiko's eyes widened as he released the embrace. Kurama looked at the silent blonde before turning his head slightly to try and hide his face. _**'**_**_Damn it! Why in the seven hells did I do that!?' _**the red head berated with a flustered look in his eye before he felt a soft hand touching his arm.

"Kyuubi...You...Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me like you hate everyone else?" the blonde asked with confusion. The demon lord opened his mouth to _try _and give _some_ response but the two were cut off by a loud yell echoing through the blonde's mindscape.

* * *

><p><em>-Outside dressing rooms-<em>

"Yukiko! Are you done yet?" a certain pink haired nuisance bellowed as she knocked on the wooden door of the small booth. Her eyebrow gave a twitch of annoyance as she got no reply. **"YUKIKO! Answer me you moron!"**she yelled angrily as she pounded on the door, effectively scaring away nearby attendants along with various potential customers.

* * *

><p><strong>"YU-KI-KO!"<strong> Sakura's voice echoed through the blonde's mindscape once again and Kurama just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh...whatever! We'll continue some other time! Later, stupid fox!" the blonde menace exclaimed as she stuck out her tongue before disappearing once more.

**_TBC…_**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for Illusion Game and I do hope that you will review! Sorry about the length but right now its 11:06 pm and I'm getting tired. I promise that nine will be longer!_**

**_Did I spell that right? Btw wakizashi means short blade/s._**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Woot! Here we come with chapter nine! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! Btw, Tsunade is not in the village to train Sakura yet, this and the bit with Jiraiya stays the same as the canon. Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!_**

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'_De_mon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'I****_nne_r Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 9_

Yukiko sighed as she, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stood before the elderly Hokage whom was looking out at the village below in silence. The blonde impatiently tapped her foot on the floor with folded arms while trying desperately not to strangle their perverted sensei. To no one's surprise, said sensei currently had his head buried in his favorite and ongoing novel which apparently had a new release; 'Make Out Paradise- Bad Girl Collector's Edition'. (1) Kakashi was giggling like an obsessive school girl, Sakura was drooling at that brooding stick to the blonde's left and said brooding stick was...well...being a brooding stick.

_'Jeez, we take dysfunctional to a whole other level...'_ Yukiko deadpanned as, once again, she _barely_ refrained from choking the life out of the perverted jonin.

**"Heh! Didn't think you knew words like that! You shocked me there, kid."**Kurama rumbled in the girl's mind and a hearty, amused laugh soon followed, making Yukiko mentally give a warning snarl.

_'What was that you blasted...ugh! Why bother?'_ she retorted angrily before opting to ignore the demon lord's teasing voice.

**"Surprised to hear me brat? Then again I'm surprised you could hear at all with that pink haired banshee's screeching..."** he muttered with a smirk as his host quickly fired back a hot response.

_'Be quiet already, stupid fox! Don't talk about Sakura like that…It wasn't exactly her fault she yelled now was it?'_ Yukiko growled out angrily, her last sentence laced with heavy sarcasm.

**"Pff! It's not like I had much choice! You were whining!**_**Whining!**_**Do you know what a nuisance you are sometimes? Besides, heads up. The old goat is going to talk..."** Kurama muttered as he severed the mental link between the two.

_'…Good riddance...'_ the annoyed blonde deadpanned as Hiruzen cleared his throat loudly. Almost instantly, the Hokage had everyone's rapt attention. Taking his seat, the old man gave a sigh and took a long drag from his tobacco pipe. Activating a single hand sign and seeing the genin's confusion he quickly elaborated for them. (A/N: Protection jutsu)

"Team seven...after hearing Kakashi's mission report...I must say I am rather stunned with these sudden turn of events. Since Sasuke and Sakura are aware of the...tenant Yukiko has, I should properly explain to you all why at this stage only Sasuke has received true training from your sensei along with how and why the genjutsu sealing took place." the young ninja stood in shock as the old man sighed once more.

_'Minato-sensei...Kushina...If you were here things would be so much better for her...'_ Kakashi thought sadly as he cast Yukiko a glance.

"As you know on the night of Yukiko's birth the Fourth Hokage sealed the rampaging Nine Tailed Fox into her. His last words were for everyone to treat Yukiko as the heroine of the village...sadly his wish was not kept and the villagers only viewed her as the Kyuubi itself and not merely its jailer…I personally tried to adopt Yukiko along with some jonin, which includes Kakashi…However, the elders of Konoha and some of the Ninja Council kept overruling my requests. They believed that, since Yukiko was still young, the Kyuubi would easily be able to break loose. Because of this, I created the law for no one to speak the truth of the matter to any of the younger generation...Unfortunately the villagers got around that as well..." the old Hokage took a shuddering breath, "…They succeeded in bribing some ninja to attempt assassination on baby Yukiko more times than I can count..." by this time Sakura had tears in her eyes, Sasuke's teeth were mashed together and Yukiko looked unnaturally grim. Kakashi's one eye was downcast as he took a breath.

"I then decided enough was enough and with the agreement of Lord Hokage and other high ranked ninja, we placed a strong genjutsu seal upon her. With the help of the Hokage, Hiashi Hyuuga and Jiraiya of the Sannin, we successfully cast the genjutsu. We ensured that the seal would be undetectable by both the Byakugan and Sharingan and would not break unless Yukiko died or her body was placed in a near death state...thus Uzumaki Naruto was made." Kakashi explained as he stepped in for the Hokage.

Ignoring his anger at the 'decrepit elders' he continued where he left off. "The reason that I give Sasuke true training is because of the fact that the Konoha Elders-" Kakashi spat, "ordered and are still ordering me to give him jutsu training along with proper control over his Sharingan…"

**"Just who the hell do those bastards think they are!?"** Yukiko demanded angrily as she cut the silver haired jonin off, stunning the other occupants into silence. "Just because Sasuke is the last Uchiha doesn't give them the right to sabotage two ninja careers! If that's how it is I'll personally go and give those old farts a piece of my mind!" she declared with an enraged snarl and the old Hokage gave a weary sigh as he leant back into the leather chair.

"There's no need for that, Yukiko." He held up his hand to silence the oncoming retorts, "I have decided that you will each be trained individually without notifying the council and Konoha Elders. In doing so it would appear to them that Kakashi is heeding their wishes and only giving Sasuke training. Sakura, since you have the best chakra control between Sasuke and Yukiko, you will have training with Yuuhi Kurenai, our genjutsu specialist. Also you three will have proper team training from different jonin. Two of our newest elite jonin will be training you all in ninjutsu and taijutsu as well...Yukiko...unfortunately we do not have a way of teaching you about the Tsukigan and its uses-" Hiruzen explained but the blonde kunoichi cut him off.

"Actually, old man...the fuzz ball said he could train me with the Tsukigan and using his chakra without him taking over. He sounded like he was speaking the truth and I think I can trust him...kinda…" Yukiko said as she meekly twiddled her fingers.

**"**_**Fuzz ball**_**?! You ungrateful little...!"**

_'Shut it!'_

"You mean...the Kyuubi communicates with you? Are you sure that's safe?" Sasuke asked with some concern as he was the first to break out of his stupor. Yukiko looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Aww, you _do_ care~!" the girl teased, making Sasuke flush and quickly turn his head.

"K-keep dreaming! I don't need you going red eyes on me that's all…" snickering, Yukiko continued. "Whatever you say, Sasuke…But don't worry, he won't try anything! If he tries to kill me or anything he'll die too 'cause we're connected through the seal." she finished with a sly smirk and a mischievous grin.

"Well...if you're sure about this and you trust him...I suppose I will allow it for now. Now that everything has been settled I will let you meet with your new training instructors. Ken! Misaki! Kurenai!" the elderly Hokage boomed and three blurs appeared at his side before materializing into a man and two women. "Team Seven...meet Hayashi Ken, (2) Nakamura Misaki (3) and Yuuhi Kurenai." Hiruzen declared with a small smile as the blonde haired, green eyed man, ruby haired, pink eyed woman and the raven haired, crimson eyed genjutsu mistress rose to their feet with the utmost grace and poise.

"As Lord Hokage's said, we are your new jonin training instructors. I will focus on ninjutsu, Misaki on taijutsu and Kurenai will teach you three genjutsu." Ken explained with a small charming smile as Misaki merely nodded in what appeared to be annoyance and Kurenai merely gave an amused smirk. Yukiko gave an excited grin while Sakura watched Ken with love struck eyes and Sasuke looked on in indifference but on the inside...he was impressed; after all they all appeared to be very strong jonin.

"All right. I suppose we're done here for now...you all are dismissed. Use this time to create an effective training regimen...good day." Sarutobi declared with a few more puffs from his pipe before he quickly released his privacy jutsu from his office. The shinobi before him gave small respectful bows before departing through the front door and leaving the old man to himself. _'...I hope this works out for the best...after all you've been through you more than deserve some happiness, Yukiko...'_ Hiruzen thought sadly as he spun in his chair and faced the window but this time opting to stare at the stone faces carved into the nearby Hokage Mountain. Slowly his old yet wise eyes made his way down the line before stopping at the fourth face...Minato's stone face. _'I honestly wish you allowed me to do the sealing instead...Minato...things would have been so much better...'_

**_TBC..._**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for Illusion Game and I do hope that you will review! As promised I made chapter nine nice and long 4 ya!_**

**_(1) You can tell my imaginative juices stopped flowing... -_-_**

**_(2) I love Ken Masters from Street Fighter soo much that I couldn't resist! Means Strong/healthy Grove-Ken Hayashi_**

**_(3) Means Beautiful Blossom in a village-Misaki Nakamura_**

**_Review, review, review!_**

**_They are my friends, tebane!_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Woot! Here we come with chapter ten! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!_**

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 10_

"Okay team! First off we'll meet every day from morning till evening in this training field. It's Training Field Number Five so try not to forget, alright? From 6:00 to 8:00, Misaki will be drilling the best of taijutsu into you so be prepared. Then at 8:30 to 10:00 I'll teach you kids some low ranked ninjutsu and we'll have sparring matches to determine your strengths and weaknesses. We'll stop for a half an hour lunch break and you can go home to freshen up and relax a bit. After that you'll all meet back here at 2 for Kurenai's genjutsu training. We will have the same schedule for Saturday as well and Sunday will be free for you guys. Sounds good?" Ken asked at the end of his explanation earning an eager nod from Yukiko, an impatient one from Sasuke and a slightly hesitant one from Sakura.

"It's already past noon so I suppose you can start Kurenai's genjutsu training...but first..." Misaki said calmly before opening her ninja pack and pulling out three squares of paper, confusing the genin before her. She gave a soft sigh and shook her head before entering teaching mode. "These pieces of paper are made from a special tree here in Konoha. They allow a ninja, more specifically genin, to find out what their natural element and sub elements are." the red head stopped her explanation when the blonde before her raised her hand. "Yes, blondie?"

"My name is _Yukiko_, not blondie..." she hissed out and Misaki merely rolled her eyes before once again shaking her head, the red locks swishing around in her high ponytail.

"Whatever, kid. What's your question?" she replied nonchalantly ignoring the girl's pointed glare.

"...What exactly do you mean by 'natural element'? You kinda lost me there..." Yukiko asked with a confused look and squinted eyes as she tried to decipher the stoic woman's words.

"You know brat...Katon, Doton, Fuuton, Raiton and Suiton? (1) _The five elemental styles_? They taught this at the academy!" Misaki explained with near exasperation as the blonde's brows creased...apparently she was more confused now than ever!

"Iruka-sensei taught that to us, Yukiko…Then again...you either skipped or _slept_ through his classes..." Sasuke deadpanned, much to the girl's annoyance. Ken gave an amused smirk, Misaki scoffed, Sakura gave a small laugh and Kurenai merely shook her head. Yukiko shot him a disdainful glare which, of course, did not affect the raven haired Uchiha in the slightest.

"Besides that, we're going off topic here!" Misaki quipped in annoyance, "As I was saying, just channel some chakra into the slips of paper and we'll figure out what element you ha-"

"What's the point in me doing that?" Sasuke interrupted with a bored tone, "I already _have_ the fire element so it wouldn't make sense for me to do this."

"...You've got a lot to learn, brat. Someone can have two elements, but that's just at genin level. A jonin exam requirement is the use of three different elements. Anyways...just channel a small amount of chakra into the paper one at a time and we'll take it from there, alright?" Misaki said explained in exasperation before giving the three genin the slips of paper. "Pinky, you first." she muttered. Sakura gave her a dark glare, which was pointedly ignored, and began to channel her chakra. The slip in Sakura's hand slowly turned into dust, amazing Yukiko and surprising the four jonin in the field. (A/N: Forgot about Kakashi, didn't you? XD)

"Misaki-sensei...this means I have an earth affinity right?" Sakura asked and Misaki gave a short nod.

"Correct. Now then...brooding emo! You're up!" said 'brooding emo' whom stood to Sakura's right gave Misaki the infamous Uchiha Glare™ while Yukiko scandalously laughed her ass off. Swallowing his rude retort, the Uchiha heir silently channeled chakra into his paper. To everyone's shock, yes even him, one side turned to ash while the other half crackled with lightning before crumpling in his palm. (2)

"What the?" Ken muttered in astonishment as Misaki and the others stared in shock.

"Well it seems Sasuke here has the elemental affinities for fire _and_ lightning...interesting..." Kakashi mused as Yukiko rolled her oceanic eyes, the blonde headache clearly not impressed.

_'Please! What's so great about that? I'm still going to be Hokage and I'll master all those stupid elements in no time!'_ the blonde thought with a small yet superior grin before Misaki brought her out of her drifting thoughts.

"Oi! Earth to blondie! Your turn!" the redhead yelled in annoyance making Yukiko jump slightly.

"It's Yukiko! **_YU-KI-KO_**!" she replied angrily before giving a small scowl and channeling her chakra into the slip as well. _'Wait a sec, since when did I start calling myself...'_ shaking it off, the blonde kept her focus. It wasn't long before the paper in her palm not only split down the middle, it split multiple times over and some of the pieces became wet as well, stunning the jonin into even more silence.

"Well how about that. Kid, not only do you have the rare wind element but you also have the water style too! It's one thing to have wind but for it to have split so many times means that you've got it in spades!" Ken explained with shock printed all over his face. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the jonin in shock before Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

_'Damn it! How the hell do I expect to defeat Itachi if I'm still this weak!?'_ he cursed mentally as he silently stared at the blonde who was jumping about like a child on a sugar rush.

"Now that we've figured out your elements that's the first thing we'll work on tomorrow. For now, you will just work on genjutsu for an hour or two and then you can leave, alright?" Kurenai said and the three gave a short nod before Kakashi, Misaki and Ken decided to leave and go do...jonin stuff.

Kurenai took the genin to the middle of the training field before making them sit in the lush grass. "I will just evaluate you three to see if you're capable of using genjutsu, alright? Close your eyes and be still. I'll do the rest." Kurenai stated before she knelt before Sakura and placed a chakra encased hand on the pinkette's forehead. (3) The two kept their eyes closed for a couple minutes before Kurenai's slowly reopened along with Sakura's green orbs. The red eyed jonin gave a nod of approval before moving on to the ever excited Yukiko. Kurenai repeated the process but something felt off...her red eyes snapped open only to find herself in a large forest surrounding a crystal clear lake, lush trees and grass all around.

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you doing here, woman?"<strong> a dark voice boomed out and Kurenai jumped in shock before whipping out two kunai while quickly spinning around only to see a handsome man before her. He had red spiky hair and two orange fox ears on his head along with nine red swishing tails behind him. Kurenai's red eyes widened in shock as she slowly registered who was before her.

"Impossible...you're the...Kyuubi!" she exclaimed and took a few fearful steps back from the menacing demon lord before her. Kyuubi smirked as he happily took in the jonin's terrified and horror stricken features. Kurama chuckled darkly and gave a wicked smile, instilling more fear into the frightened genjutsu mistress.

**"Yes, woman. I am the great Kyuubi, King of Bijuu! Now...I will ask you once more...what are you doing here?"** the redhead boomed and Kurenai's eyes widened before she put up a brave face.

One that Kurama saw through easily, might I add.

"I was conducting a jutsu analysis on Yukiko to see if she was capable of genjutsu since I am one of her new training teachers...somehow I wound up here by mistake..." the red eyed jonin replied cautiously as Kyuubi watched her silently before he gave a nod in understanding.

**"I specifically told that idiot girl that I would be giving her training but still that intrusive (4) old goat of a Hokage insisted that ****_you_****..."** Kyuubi spat incredulously, **"should train my host in genjutsu? You may think you are skilled...but we foxes are well known for tricks and illusions, something you ninja know nothing abou-"** he dangerously narrowed his eyes as the 'genjutsu mistress' abruptly cut him off.

"How dare you, demon! You have no right to speak of Lord Hokage in such a way! Whether you foxes can create illusions or not...does not give you the right to speak about us as you please!" she shot back but instantly regretted it as Kurama's face twisted into a snarl and he disappeared. With no warning, Kurama appeared behind the stunned jonin with one of his blades poised dangerously near her throat.

**"Watch your tone, ningen!"** Kurama snarled.** "****_You _****have no right to speak to ****_me _****in such a way!"** he boomed as his blade inched closer to her throat.

"What the hell is going on here!?" a familiar voice demanded as the two adults turned to their far right only to see Yukiko with a deadly glare on her face. One glare that was directed at a certain red haired demon. Kurenai released a breath she didn't even recall holding and with his sensitive hearing Kurama caught the soft noise. His nose turned in disgust at the jonin in his grasp. "Let her go, Kyuubi..." the blonde ground out and the demon glared spitefully before, albeit reluctantly, releasing the woman and sheathing his sword. The still angered demon lord closed his eyes and turned his back on the two as Yukiko ran towards her new sensei. "You ok, Kurenai-sensei?" the blonde asked and the woman gave a nod as she warily stared at the demon's back.

**"Stupid ninja...did we not agree that I would be training you? Why did your...****_Hokage_****,"** Kyuubi spat with distaste, **"still insist on giving you these useless weaklings to train you when you already spoke to him of this? Is he trying to hold you back or am I still considered a threat? ...You stupid humans are all the same..." **Kyuubi growled out before forcefully ejecting the confused genin and jonin out of the blonde's mind.

* * *

><p><em>-Training Field Five-<em>

Kurenai and Yukiko's eyes snapped open only to find themselves lying on their backs in the large training field with Sakura worriedly watching. Sighing in relief, the girl turned to a figure lounging on a tree branch above.

"Hey Sasuke! They're awake!" she cried happily and Sasuke opened his eyes before effortlessly jumping from the branch. Slowly walking towards the silent Kurenai and his two teammates, Sasuke studied Yukiko's slightly worried but enraged face and couldn't help but wonder.

_'What really happened back there? One minute sensei was doing that jutsu and the next thing we know those two were out cold…'_ the stoic Uchiha mused silently as Kurenai slowly rose to her feet before helping the still furious blonde up. Sighing, Kurenai passed a calming hand through her raven locks.

"Okay you all...genjutsu training for today is cancelled. I have something important to report to Lord Hokage, alright? We will just have to try again tomorrow...dismissed." Kurenai muttered as she gave a small glance at the three confused genin before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke stared at the spot where she was before the three genin began to walk out of the expansive training field.

_'Just wait till I get home! Oooh I'll murder that blasted...ARGH! Banana, fudge and mustard!'_ Yukiko screeched mentally and Kurama winced at the tone before snickering at her choice of insults. The blonde hurricane was brought out of her thoughts of a certain fox head on a plate by a pale hand waving before her face.

"Oi! Yukiko anyone there?" Sakura tapped her friend's head and half expected a hollow knock before Yukiko angrily slapped her hand away.

"_What_? What does the oh so better than I, perfect little Sakura want now?" she replied with a bit of venom in her voice making Sakura recoil with hurt eyes and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. The blonde scoffed before skulking off to her apartment, leaving the stunned Sakura and Sasuke behind.

**_TBC…_**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter and I do hope that you will review! As promised I made chapter ten nice and long 4 ya!_**

**_(1) Did I put that right?_**

**_(2) I don't actually know if that's how it really is but work with me here people!_**

**_(3) A technique created by Kurenai which was based on the Yamanaka clan's Shitenshin no Jutsu, just with different properties and uses._**

**_(4) Means meddling..._**

**_Anyways read and review!_**

**_Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Apathetic Zombie~ _**_**YAHOO! We're going strong at chapter eleven! X3 Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

**_'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 11_

-Training Grounds Five-

Sasuke silently leaned against the protective mesh gates of the training field along with a meditating Ken, an annoyed Misaki, a reading/giggling Kakashi and an equally silent blonde who hadn't said a word other than a mutter of 'good morning' to the others...which worried the young Uchiha…not that he'd admit that…

_'Hmm...That's weird...I wonder if she's still pissed like yesterday...Hn whatever. The less noise from her the better...I don't have time to be worried over Yukiko…I can't worry over Yukiko…I'll just lose her like everyone else…'_

Five minutes later a pink blur could soon be made out in the path as Sakura yelled out to get their attention.

"Hey! Sorry for being late…" Sasuke, Ken and an uninterested Yukiko looked up to see Sakura hurriedly running towards their new training field.

"Next time don't be late pinky, or you'll get no training from me, understand?" Misaki muttered with a glare and Sakura fearfully nodded her head...after all the red haired jonin was rather intimidating.

"Don't be like that, Misaki." Ken teased. "Lighten up a little. She said she was sorry." Grinning as the woman looked away with a light flush, Ken snickered. Not wanting to lose more time, the blonde released the chakra seal, allowing the shinobi inside.

"Now then, since you all have different types of chakra I'll evaluate whatever jutsu you have in your arsenal in spars, understand? One by one you'll come at me with whatever jutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu that you know and I'll judge based on efficiency and your stamina during these matches." Ken explained as Sakura gave a small nod but Sasuke and Yukiko still remained silent. Ken gave her a confused glance before he shrugged. "Okay...Yukiko! We'll spar together first, alright?" _'Her eyes and that stone cold posture...was yesterday all a ruse?'_ he thought as he gave the blonde another concerned look over before the three jonin and their students made their way to the center of the training field. Misaki stood at the side of the two as a referee of sorts.

"Alright as Ken said...you will use all ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu that you know in this spar. If you both are ready..." Misaki paused as the two combatants got into their positions. Ken took up an unusual taijutsu form and Yukiko silently moved into a customized academy stance as her eyes slowly shifted into the purple of the Tsukigan. Ken and everyone else's eyes widened in shock as they got a front row view of the legendary and almost mythical dojutsu.

"Surprised, sensei?" the blonde asked with a small smirk as Ken merely grinned in response. Misaki looked at the two before making a downward chop with her hand between the two which meant only one thing.

**"BEGIN!"** as soon as the word left her lips Ken jumped into the air before flashing through hand signs.

_"Doton: Ganchuusou!"_ (1) the blonde yelled as large stone spikes rose up and effectively pierced Yukiko...or so everyone thought. As Ken landed Yukiko exploded in smoke with a loud pop and his green eyes widened in shock. _'Impossible...Kage Bunshin is a jonin technique...and a forbidden one at that! How did this kid get to learn it!?' _

_"Doton: Ganchuusou!"_ a feminine voice yelled and a much more powerful version of Ken's attack exploded from the ground, scratching his arms as he made his quick escape. Everyone stared at the smirking blonde girl in shock as she rose from her knees to a standing position.

"What the hell was that!? How did you...you aren't...but that was...Mind giving an explanation?" Misaki spluttered in shock as Yukiko shot the jonin another smug smirk.

"My Tsukigan...not only in its first stage does it give me the ability to see chakra residue, it also allows me to use it in my own jutsu which enhances the attack by 20%, boosting its power." the blonde paused, relishing in their disbelieving stares and slack jawed expressions, "It also has two other stages...The first stage is activation of the full dojutsu and the new ability, the second is a power boost in my chakra, meaning it will jump to low chunin level...but I need more training for that to happen!" Yukiko finished as Sasuke stared at her speechlessly, Sakura and the others doing a pretty good imitation of a dying fish.

_'Is...is she for real? This is...unbelievably insane!'_ Misaki thought in astonishment as the blonde kunoichi gave an even smugger look than before...if possible. 'Cocky little brat!'

_'Yukiko...just how far have you...' _Sasuke snarled as his look of shock twisted into a deep frown.

"With the chakra boost the colour permanently changes from blue to silver…The jutsu borrow effect isn't permanent, though. The time frame where I can use the jutsu depends on the training I do later on." the girl added.

"Hmm...so since my jutsu was an earth style the chakra residue was my affinity for earth and the Tsukigan enabled you to use it temporarily...very nice Yukiko. We'll cut your spar short because with your Tsukigan it would just be a back and forth match. I doubt you know any genjutsu yet and you're using your version of the academy's basic taijutsu style so that in itself is a pretty solid explanation..." Ken surmised ignoring Yukiko's frown with the news of her spar.

"I'm not _that_ bad..." the blonde muttered indignantly and Ken heard her but opted to ignore it.

"Anyway...not only that but you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu and used it well for a spur of the moment plan. On the real battlefield shinobi must be able to strategize a fast course of action in order to survive with little or no injury...but to do that in the heat of battle like you just did, especially up against a more advanced adversary _along _with injuring me a little...kid I give you a three in this exercise so you pass...not with flying colors but it's still a pass." Ken praised with a proud smile and Yukiko gave a small grin before punching her arm in the air with a loud 'YESS!' making the others laugh.

"Well done, blondie." Misaki said _almost _fondly and Yukiko gave her a thumbs up and a foxy grin before going to sit near Sakura and a still fuming Sasuke.

"Way to go, Yukiko! That was awesome!" Sakura exclaimed in awe and excitement as the blonde kitsune sat on the grassy patch next to her. _**'CHA! I could do that one hundred times better!' **_(guess who that is...) Yukiko grinned at the praise as she finally deactivated the legendary Tsukigan, making her let out a few puffs as a bit of exhaustion caught up to her. "What's wrong? You okay, Yukiko?" Sakura asked with mild concern as the young genin panted a bit more before giving the other a small nod.

"It's my first time using the Tsukigan in actual battle...even if it _was_ training...so it took a bit out of me. Don't worry I'll be fine in a bit." Yukiko placated before taking a couple more breaths.

"Okay then! Sasuke you're up!" Ken called out and the Uchiha silently got to his feet.

"Watch how a true dojutsu heir does things, Yukiko..." he muttered as he instantly activated the Sharingan and stalked off towards the disappointed Ken and Misaki. Yukiko growled and it took every ounce of Sakura's power to hold the furious blonde back. _'I'm sorry but…I can't lose out to you of all people, Yukiko…Even if I…_' the Uchiha pushed the thought away. _'I must become strong enough to defeat Itachi and restore my clan's honor... No matter what happens and what darkness may overcome me...I WILL GET THAT POWER!' _Sasuke stood with a determined look in his eyes as he and Ken wordlessly slipped into their own stances. Still sneering slightly, Misaki raised her arm once again before making the downward arch to signal the match.

**"BEGIN!"**

_**TBC...**_

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! **_

_**1) Means- Earth Style: Stone spikes. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the faves and follows! Click the review button! You know you wanna! :DDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Alrighty! Here we are at chapter twelve! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****_I_nner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 12_

As soon as Misaki spoke the words she jumped back and Sasuke immediately went on the offensive. Wasting little time, he began using the fast and deadly strikes of the Uchiha's famed taijutsu…The same taijutsu which was being blocked by Ken. And quite easily, too. This, of course, only served to infuriate the raven haired 'avenger' even more. Sasuke and Ken leapt away from each other before they both began to flash through different hand signs.

_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_ (1) Sasuke yelled as he breathed out the large fireball towards an unfazed Ken. Finally finishing his hand signs he waited until the last second before slamming his hands on the ground.

_"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"_ (2) The blonde called out and a large wall of earth rose up to protect him from the intensely hot fire jutsu. Unfortunately, when this jutsu is used a ninja's sides and aerial openings are left unprotected...and that is what Sasuke aimed for. Ken looked up only to see Sasuke high in the air with five shuriken and five kunai in each hand before throwing them at the unimpressed jonin.

_'What the...'_ the Uchiha barely finished the thought as Ken suddenly disappeared from sight as if he were never there before. Blood red eyes widened and Sasuke spun in midair only to receive a strong kick to the face sending him crashing to the earth below. Sasuke coughed slightly as he struggled to his knees in the large crater. Ken walked to the edge of the crater and stared down at the young 'genius' with a look of disappointment on his face. Sakura looked on in shock and slight worry for the emotionless boy while Kakashi watched with slight disappointment at the young Uchiha. Yukiko, however, stared with a not so surprising, satisfied grin plastered on her face but one could see the slight worry in her eyes.

_'Not so tough now eh, Sasuke?' _the blonde thought with a small and almost elated smirk before she quickly refocused on the one sided battle.

"Get up, Uchiha. If you can brag so much about a being a 'true dojutsu heir'...make sure you can back up your banter!" Ken shot the boy a disdainful but small glare and Sasuke glared right back with the infamous yet incomplete Sharingan. That was before his face twisted into a smug sneer. He quickly leapt out the crater, becoming airborne once more. For a second time he began razing through hand signs before he put his fingers to his mouth. _"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"_ (3) Ken let out a sigh and a small shake of his head before silently rushing through hand signs as well.

**"**_Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!"_ (4) Ken called out loudly and a large water...snake (A/N: not too sure 'bout this one...) rose from behind the jonin before rushing towards the still midair Sasuke and his Hosenka. The snake hit Sasuke dead on and extinguished his jutsu, sending the drenched boy and his previously fireball hidden shuriken crashing to the ground once more. Almost instantly Ken flashed through more hand signs before giving a small frown. _"Raiton: Jibashi!"_ (5) he yelled and a powerful wave of electricity raced from Ken's hands and straight to Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he tried to dodge but the attack was too fast for the raven haired boy. Soon all Sasuke knew was that fiery pain as the electrical current rippled through his body. He barely heard his own screams as his clothes only added to the charge, causing him more harm than good.

_'_…_This pain is...'_ he thought as the electric shock slowly died away before his blood red eyes snapped open. _'No…This is nothing compared to what my clan suffered! I won't lose!' _Sasuke slowly struggled to his feet and quickly wiped away the blood that trickled down his chin before once again slipping into the famed Uchiha taijutsu style.

"Guys like you never learn, do they?" Ken asked rhetorically as he too slipped back into his unknown stance which resembled the Hyuuga clan's Hakke Rokusho (6) but his right arm was poised before him with his fingers curved in slightly and his left was near his side with the palm flat and facing upwards.

_'Unbelievable, Ken...You weren't able to do this last time we sparred...and to think you improved my style so much to the point of no blind spots...'_ the red haired kunoichi jonin thought with a smirk as Ken gave Sasuke a cocky grin. Beckoning him over with the motioning of his fingers, he practically dared the Uchiha to make a move. Sasuke growled under his breath and his blood came to a practical boiling point. All his rage and anger pointed at a certain blonde jonin who just broke the number one rule...

…Never underestimate an Uchiha.

And Sasuke was going to show him how true that was.

Ken sighed in disappointment as he noticed certain openings in the Uchiha's form before he shook his head and took the initiative, beginning their dangerous dance yet again.

"Kakashi sensei...what kind of taijutsu is Ken-sensei is using? It looks a like the Hyuuga style for their Eight Trigrams but he isn't a Hyuuga...did he learn it from them?" Sakura asked curiously as the silver haired jonin looked on with a critical eye before turning to the awaiting Sakura and now attentive Yukiko.

"Well...knowing Hiashi Hyuuga and the Hyuuga council myself I can honestly say...that clan would **never** teach another ninja their Hyuuga style. Needless to say I think Ken may have battled against a main branch member and created his own style from it...or he just made his own kind of taijutsu that happens to look like the Hyuuga's. Either way it seems to be very effective..." Kakashi explained in slight awe and surprise and the two girls turned back to the battle field only to see Sasuke struck in the solar plexus with Ken's flat palm, knocking the wind out of the young Uchiha before taking a strong punch to the chest. Sasuke gave a dry cough as he sailed in the air and crashed to the ground once more. Sakura gasped in slight shock and Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise as Ken suddenly appeared before the raven haired teen and kicked his arm slightly before giving another sigh of disappointment.

"Well I guess we're finished-" before Ken could properly finish, Sasuke suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a decimated training log. Ken looked at the log with slight shock and his eyes widened even more as he suddenly felt a sharp tug. Looking at his now immobilized body, Ken was stunned to find it wrapped in ninja wire...the catch? At least twenty exploding tags were stuck to him and before he could even attempt to escape a familiar and smug voice rang throughout the large training field.

"_Katon: RYUKA NO JUTSU!"_ (7) as soon as the yell left the hidden Uchiha's lips a powerful stream of fire sped across the wire and met with the paper bomb covered jonin resulting in an echoing and tremendous explosion. Yukiko cried out in shock as she and the others were sent flying back due to the force of the explosion.

"Impossible...how could the brat plan out something like _that_?! He was getting beaten into the ground! That's just..." Misaki gaped in shock as Sasuke stumbled out of the trees, barely managing to stay on his feet.

_'Whoa...Sasuke's good...sure he got his ass handed to him six ways to Sunday but that was...kinda cool...'_ Yukiko thought with awe as she stared at the panting boy.

**"Ogling the Uchiha now are we?" **Kyuubi suddenly growled and the blonde haired kunoichi nearly screamed in fright before she calmed down.

_'Kyuubi? Oh so __now__ you're talking to me? I thought I was just a pathetic flesh bag...or...what was it again? Oh yeah! Useless human and...WHAT DO YOU MEAN OGLING!?' _(8) Yukiko ranted sarcastically before she suddenly screeched at the now wincing demon lord who painfully clutched his sensitive ears.

**"Oh be silent...**_**must**_** you yell so loudly every time you speak? Any more volume from you and my ears will bleed..." **Kurama muttered but unfortunately the blonde haired menace heard his words. Growling slowly, Yukiko decided to teach this 'flea bitten fuzz ball' to never mess with Konoha's Number One, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja.

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

Yukiko glared angrily at the impassive red head before her while he merely stared right back at the furious blonde...not even bothered in the least! After all, what could a puny female human do to the great and all powerful King of Bijuu? A _demon lord_ no less! Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as Yukiko stompedover to him with fury in her eyes. Getting nose to nose with Kurama, the blonde gave him a vicious glare.

**"Brat, **_**what**_** are you doing?"**

"What is your problem, huh? Can't you stop being so stupid for once? Ugh!" blinking slowly, the demon frowned.

**"Did you hit your already damaged head in that pathetic thing you called an evaluation? Ningen quit wasting my time…" **the blonde gaped incredulously.

"Quit wasting your…You don't even _do_ anything! You just laze around here all day, ya bum!" at this, the fox spirit snarled.

**"Well it's not like there's much I can do in an idiot body like this!"** he replied.** "If I had a better host then **_**maybe**_** I'd have something to do! Attack a few villages, kill a few people…**_**Something**_**!"**

"Attack a few…! Are you _insane_!? I'm a _ninja_! I just can't just go around freaking killing people! I'm not you, Kyuubi!"

**"If you **_**were**_** like me, we'd be off killing somewhere!"**

"I'm not like you, Kyuubi! I'll never be like you! **I'M NOT A MONSTER!**" Kurama bared his fangs as his hands balled into fists. Yukiko brought her hands to her mouth as she finally realized what she said. "Kyuu-"

**"Leave…"**

"Kyuubi, I…"

**"LEAVE!"** he bellowed as he lashed out with his chakra. Yelling as it made contact, Yukiko flew backwards. Tears burned her eyes as she held a forearm to her face and began to disappear.

_'Kyuubi...'_

_**TBC...**_

_**Apathetic Zombie**__**~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! **_

_**(1) Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(2) Earth Style: Terra Shield. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(3) Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(4) Water Style: Snake's Mouth. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(5) Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(6) That's eight trigrams but in japanese right? Not sure about the spelling...**_

_**(7) Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(8) I do this all the time...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Apathetic Zombie**__**~ Alright! Here we are at chapter thirteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

**_'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_'**Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 13_

As soon as Yukiko's form disappeared from her mindscape Kurama's enraged features turned into one of sadness. He gave a deep sigh and walked to the edge of the large lake, staring at his reflection.

**"...Bah! I am a thousand year old demon lord and she is a mere fourteen year old female mortal...All she is, is my jailer and that will certainly never change...A demon becoming friends with its container! Ridiculous!" **Kyuubi growled and swiped his claws at the reflection, effectively disfiguring the now churning waters. _**'It's because of them… that blasted Uchiha and that damned Fourth Hokage!'**_

~Training Field Five~

Yukiko's eyes slowly opened with tears still sliding down her cheeks as she noted that 1. She was lying on her back again and 2. Sakura, Kakashi and the others (except for Sasuke) were looking at her with relief and slight worry in their eyes. Even Misaki seemed genuinely concerned as Sakura scooted closer towards the slightly trembling girl while attempting to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Yukiko...are you alright? Did you overwork the Tsukigan? Is that why you passed out-" before Sakura could even get to finish her concerned...interrogation the blonde kitsune gently grabbed her hand, effectively stopping the arm's descent.

"…Sakura...I'm fiinee..." she slurred weakly before her eyes rolled into her head and her body slumped. Sakura gasped as she quickly gripped Yukiko's shoulders before the blonde could collapse. Her lidded eyes momentarily wavered as she stared up at the concerned shinobi from her position in the kneeling Sakura's arms. "...I guess...I'm not fine after all...sorry..." the loudmouth kunoichi muttered before going under once more.

"Damn it...she's out...Alright training is on pause for now. We'll get Yukiko checked into the hospital first then you two meet back here fifteen minutes after alright? Take that time to relax and clear your minds. Sakura, you'll be facing me first and then you both will begin taijutsu training with Misaki...understood?" Ken ordered and the concerned genin gave a small nod before the jonin gently took Yukiko into his arms. The group of ninja quickly disappeared.

~ Konoha Hospital~

Ken, still cradling the unconscious blonde in his arms, burst through the hospital doors followed by the rest of the worried shinobi group. The nurse at the front desk looked up, startled at the sudden commotion only to see three jonin along with three genin, albeit one was unconscious. Upon closer inspection the nurse held in a snort of disgust but did not hide her repulsed sneer as she recognized the three whisker marks on the blonde kunoichi's cheeks.

_'So it's true...the demon brat's actually a girl...hmph probably just a whore like that red haired mother of hers...' _

"Hey mind helping us out here? My student just collapsed and I think it could be chakra exhaustion-"

"Psh, get lost already! We don't treat such _things_ in here...the demon would be better off dead anyways-" the blue haired nurse butt in rudely before she was cut off by a kunai which barely nicked her neck, scaring the woman into silence. She backed away quivering as the shinobi glared darkly at her but more so from the murderous one of an enraged Sasuke.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you properly..." Sasuke hissed angrily as he activated the incomplete Sharingan and glared viciously at the woman.

"Answer carefully or this time I won't miss!" Sakura added as she backed Sasuke up and actually pulled out another kunai. Misaki gave a dark grin as she too pulled out a couple shuriken while Kakashi also glared with his now uncovered Sharingan. Ken trembled with barely contained fury as his grip on the blonde teen tightened protectively. The nurse shook in fear as she stared at the enraged group that looked dead serious on fulfilling their threat. The nurse was soon saved, but not in the way she'd hoped.

"That won't be necessary..." Sasuke and the others froze in shock and they all turned around only to see the fuming and enraged Third Hokage surrounded by five ANBU agents who appeared behind the nurse and roughly handcuffed her arms behind her back. The cuffs were engineered in such a way that they lock off the ninja's access to chakra completely and only the ANBU could release it. The aqua haired woman spluttered pathetically as she tried to create excuses, all the while attempting to free herself from her captors.

"B-but Lord Hokage...I...I..."

"_I_ nothing! You have broken my law to speak freely about _that_...thus Kimura Aoi (1) ...you will be sentenced to life imprisonment but starting now you will have a month long session with Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki. ANBU...get that woman out of my sight!" the aged man declared with a glint of remorse in his eyes before he covered it up with a stoic expression. The blue haired woman flailed weakly in the shinobi's tight grip but to no avail. Sarutobi signaled to the female of the team and she quickly knocked the struggling Aoi out, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Lord Hokage...I see you received my summon and the note..." Ken sighed as the elderly man nodded before leading the group through the now bustling hospital staff who put the still unconscious blonde on a gurney. Quickly the nurses and doctors rushed Yukiko into an examination room while Sarutobi took the group of confused and still angered shinobi into the main office of the hospital.

~Main Office~

"I apologize to you all for having to see such a spectacle...I had no idea the hospital staff even behaved this way towards young Yukiko..." Hiruzen sighed as he took a long drag from his ever present tobacco pipe, making Sakura cough slightly from the smoke.

"That ungrateful…! The one person who protected the village and still is...is the one who they choose to hate...If their precious Fourth Hokage didn't seal that monster into her this village would have burned to the ground! But still they...they treat her like this and she just sits there and takes it!" Sasuke roared as he angrily smacked his fist on the nearby wall. Sakura winced slightly at his tone and anger, along with the Hokage and Ken, understanding his feelings of anger.

"Unfortunately the villagers don't see it that way...if sensei were here he would be ashamed…" Kakashi muttered with an undertone of hatred at the villagers. Hiruzen sighed as he took another puff from his pipe.

"Either way I have decided to appoint a personal doctor for Yukiko, she is my most trusted advisor and has no problem with Yukiko's _tenant_." he paused as a loud knocking on the oak door echoed through the room. "Ah! Here she is now. Come in!" Sarutobi took another pull from his pipe as the others turned to the door. A busty, blonde haired, honey eyed woman with a rather unusual outfit walked in with a young raven haired woman in a standard black kimono. Everyone excluding Sarutobi looked on in shock and Kakashi barely broke out of his stupor only to mutter one shaky word.

"T-Tsunade..."

_**TBC...**_

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! Remember I'm only updating on weekends or late in the evenings on Fridays, alright?**_

_**(1) Means Blue Tree Village- Aoi Kimura.**_

_**Well? How did u all like my added twist with putting Tsunade's return in the mix? Expect some changes cause after all this is an AU fic so of course I'll be switching things up a bit! Anyways hope u all enjoyed this soo... click the review button! You know you wanna.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Alright! Here we are at chapter fourteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****_I_nner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 14_

~Yukiko's Mindscape~

Yukiko groaned as she opened her eyes and slowly got to her knees. Suddenly the blonde stopped all movement as a feeling of dread and pure malice washed over her. The stunned Uzumaki looked around the once beautiful landscape only to realize that it had taken on a much more desolate and dark atmosphere. Cautiously, Yukiko rose to her feet and scanned the barren wasteland before something clicked in her already confused mind...Where was Kyuubi? Her blue eyes widened before they narrowed as a revelation of sorts crossed her mind. Kyuubi was causing this! Wherever he was hiding...she'd get to the bottom of what he was plotting.

**"Foolish girl..."** Yukiko froze but instantly spun around only to find nothing behind her. She gave a small gasp as she saw a dark shadow quickly run through the charred trees at her right but then disappear and suddenly rush on her left. Yukiko tried to keep her emotions in check as Kyuubi continued to be everywhere at once, successfully confusing the troubled girl. From his hiding place the demon lord smirked as he closed in on his 'prey'.

"Kyuubi...what are you doing? I...if this is about before...I didn't mean to say that, I just-"

**"Silence!"** the red head shouted, making Yukiko jump in fright. She spun around only to see the enraged demon lord standing right behind her. Yukiko shook her head desperately as she took a cautious step forward. The red head looked at her with swirling emotions; the most dominant one, frustration, was clearly shown on his face.

**"It's obvious that you have feelings for that arrogant Uchiha brat, right Yukiko?"** he growled out in a low voice void of any emotion.

"N-no, Kyuubi...It's not like that! I don't like him...I don't..." the blonde kunoichi replied weakly, her heart clenching at the sight of the demon. Finally she closed what little distance between herself and Kyuubi as she stood before the silent Kurama. His bangs shadowed his eyes and Yukiko cautiously looked up at the taller man. "Kyuub-" before the concerned call could even leave her lips the red haired demon lord grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks in his palm. Blue eyes stared wide at his frightening red orbs. He held her cheeks tightly in the palm of his hand as an evil smirk surfaced on his face. He stared intensely into her beautiful eyes, as if he was trying to search for something but a devilish grin appeared on his face.

**"And you think I'm going to believe such lies!? You do have feelings for that putrid scum yet you merely cast me aside like trash! Is it because I am a demon?"** Kyuubi demanded as his grip on the struggling blonde tightened, making her whimper in pain and more so, fear.

Yukiko tried her best to push him away, but his body just wouldn't budge. She was beginning to understand just how powerful Kyuubi was. She could feel the red chakra his body was emitting; it was overcoming her with its dark temptations.

"No I don't… It's not like that..." but before she could say anymore the red head put his index finger to her lips to silence her. He then leaned over her, making her eyes widen in fear.

**"It doesn't matter Yukiko because I'll make you understand...one way or another..."** he snarled, sending chills down her spine.

"Wh-what are you saying?" she whimpered as the red haired demon lord licked his lips with a dark look in his eye.

**"You said I was a monster…I'll show you what a monster really is!" **

_~Konoha Hospital~_

_-Room 205-_

Tsunade stared wordlessly at the sleeping blonde on the bed as the other shinobi were scattered across the room. Her hazel eyes looked towards the door as the elderly Hokage and the head doctor were sharing some hushed words; no doubt they were of Yukiko's condition and the reason as to why she was even in the hospital.

"C'mon Yukiko...say something..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she sat vigilantly at the blonde's bedside while Sasuke quietly flanked the chair to her (Yukiko's) left. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as her years of medical experience noticed signs of fatigue, labored soft breathing and small tremors running through the blonde's unconscious body.

_'Something's amiss here...this isn't right or natural...' _the busty blonde sannin thought analytically as she stepped closer towards the prone Yukiko. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw a small wisp of red chakra flare across Yukiko's form and hazel orbs narrowed in understanding. _'Kyuubi...'_

_**TBC...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Apathetic Zombie**__**~ Alright! Here we are at chapter fifteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'_De_mon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'_Inne_r Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 15_

~Yukiko's Mindscape~

"_What_!? What the hell do you mean by that?!" Yukiko demanded hotly as she angrily grit her teeth.

**"Heh...it means exactly what it sounds like...I've been with you since your birth...I know your fears, your weaknesses, your emotions, your thoughts...I know****_everything_****there is to know about you, little Yukiko..."** the red haired demon replied with a smug smirk as he took a small step forward, making the blonde in turn, take a reclusive step back.

"And what the hell gave you the impression that I could even **_like_** that bastard yet alone manage to _love_ him?! Get real, Kyuubi! You may have been with me from birth but don't act as if we're close...we aren't even friends you insane fox!"

**"Pft...don't try to fool me Yuki...I've seen the looks he gives you when no one's looking and you just****_pretend_****not to notice them...it disgusts me...that Uchiha looks at you like a piece of****MEAT****! Get it through your head already!****When will you finally understand****that the only thing he'll ever see you for is another bitch he can use to revive his oh so special clan!?"** Kyuubi roared with mixed emotions as Yukiko's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened slightly before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell do you know?! How can you be so sure HUH!? Sasuke isn't like that so don't talk about him like you know him!" the blonde fired back furiously as her eyes began to flicker between blue and purple.

**"...Because I heard it...I heard his thoughts..."**

"What? B-but that's...you're wrong! Sasuke would never..." Yukiko weakly shot back. Forcing herself to look away, the blonde couldn't bare to listen. Silence ruled the air as both Yukiko and Kurama refused to say a word...or rather, they couldn't bring themselves to. Looking up only to see purple eyes stared listlessly at the barren ground, Kurama sighed.

_"I...I like you, Naruto..."_

_"As far as I'm concerned...The girl that almost died for my sake could never be a demon..."_

_"I really do like you..."_

**"Hmph...Believe it or not that's what I heard...if I didn't know any better I'd say you were defending that****_Uchiha..._****"**the redhead spat the name like poison,**"Defending him like that weak, pink haired girl...You**_**are**_**in love with him, aren't you?"** Kyuubi whispered accusingly as he slowly walked towards the silent blonde. Taking slow steps until he was finally in front of the blonde, Yukiko sank to her knees with her eyes plastered to the ground. **"Yukiko?"** the demon lord asked softly and the young Uzumaki refused to raise her head.

"I...don't know..." she replied quietly as Kyuubi mentally smacked himself.

**_'Oh well done, Kurama! Good job! You just had to go and do something like this, right? You just had to tell her about him...I know she loves him but I can't bear to see her like this...if only I could make her understand...'_**

"Kyuubi?" the redhead was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice and a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kyuubi, are you okay?"

**"I...I'm fine...nothing to worry about..."** Kyuubi hated lying to her but he didn't want to say anymore...he had messed up enough already...

"You're hiding again..." Yukiko replied sadly and the demon lord looked at her in slight confusion.

**"I'm what?"**

"Hiding...almost every time we talk, you try to hide your emotions from me...let's be real here...You know I'm..._confused_ about Sasuke...and I know that you care about me at least a little, so why try to hide? Don't tell me that the '_great and all mighty_' Kyuubi is _scared_!" the blonde murmured before giving a small grin at the jab to Kyuubi, however her smile faded away as she noticed the redhead's face...slowly realization dawned upon her and she looked at him with shock.

_'He's...he's actually...scared to tell me that he likes me?'_ the blonde thought incredulously with disbelief plastered over her face as the red haired demon lord avoided her eyes. Turning his face towards hers she searched his eyes and he indeed was scared...there was more than one emotion hidden in is ruby eyes.

**"...yes, Yukiko...you're right, I****_am_****scared...I'm scared because, after all I'm a demon...I'm****_the_****Kyuubi...I'll only end up causing trouble for you...A demon and a mortal could never be 'friends'…"**

"And _what_? You're just gonna give up on me? Kyuu, I think you should know by now that I can get in a fair amount of trouble all on my own, thank you!" Yukiko interrupted with a playful grin as the red haired demon stared at her with eyes widened in shock before a soft smile spread across his face.

**"Oh believe me, I've been witness enough times...But you have to face facts, gaki…You're in love with that Uchiha…"** the demon lord replied with a sly grin before he grew serious, making Yukiko's smile slowly fade away.

"I know but...why? Why did things have to happen like this? I mean, after a while...I started noticing you in a different way...a new light...you showed me a kinder side to you that I never knew existed...and I admit...I considered you as my friend...You're like a big brother to me…" Yukiko paused as she fiddled with her skirt. "Yet...without me even knowing it...Sasuke managed to worm his way into my heart...and I started to fall for him without even noticing...che...if Sakura could hear me now, she'd hang me from my hair at the highest point on Hokage Mountain..." the blonde Uzumaki murmured with a sad smile as she cast a sideway glance at the crystal lake not too far from the duo. Kyuubi sat silently as he looked at Yukiko's forlorn face with a saddened gleam in his eye.

**"...Yukiko..."** he muttered sadly as she turned back to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. The young Uzumaki gave a soft smile as she slowly rose to her feet, making Kyuubi, in turn, rise as well.

"Kyuu...I don't know if you'll accept my apology but...I'm truly sorry...will you please forgive me? I know it's a lot to ask for from you, because of what I said and I'm really sorry Kyuu but please...please forgive me..." before the blonde could finish, the redhead placed a hand on her head. Smirking, he ruffled the blonde locks.

**"...You talk too much, brat..."** before Yukiko could make a retort, Kurama stunned her into silence as he pulled her into a tight hug. **"Apology accepted."** he smirked as Yukiko smiled fondly and hugged back even tighter.

"But Kyuubi...what's gonna happen now? I mean...what will I tell everyone when I wake up? _~Oh hey guys! I totally passed out on you because Kyuubi brought me into my mind to kill me or something but guess what! He's like an older brother now and I have a crush on Sasuke-teme over there! Isn't that GREAT?~_" the blonde asked in a faux cheer and heavy sarcasm, making Kyuubi give a bark of laughter.

**"Hmm...You know...that's not a half bad idea, Yuki! The look on that Uchiha's face would be priceless and I could make an appearance by giving my chakra my shape! That'd be excellent!"** the red haired demon replied with another bark of laughter as he actually looked like he considered the little prank, making Yukiko pale in slight fear.

"Oh behave, Kyuu!" Yukiko muttered playfully as she childishly flicked the demon lord on his nose, making his face screw up cutely from the hit. The blonde snickered before giving a loud laugh as Kurama tried, and failed, to give her a stern look.

**"So you think that's funny, eh?"** Kyuubi asked with a snicker as he began to tickle the young blonde with his hands and his tails. Giggling uncontrollably, Yukiko tried to swat him but failed as she struggled to form words through her laughs and gasps for air.

"N-no...Kyuu quit it! I'm too ticklish! Ahahaha!" Kyuubi gave a grin as he shook his head. He hadn't had this much fun in centuries!

**"Haha! Only if you surrender!"** he replied as he increased his tickling, making the blonde yell in excitement.

"NEVER!" Yukiko declared dramatically as she began to run away, a certain red haired demon chasing her with a large smile on his face.

~Konoha Hospital-Room 205~

"N...never..." Yukiko mumbled under her breath as a ghost of a smile fluttered across her face, confusing the occupants in the room. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as whatever Kyuubi was doing before seemed to be dissipating, the blonde genin beginning to show signs of improvement.

"Well I don't know what was going on, but she seems to be fine now...I guess you didn't need me anyways..." the busty blonde muttered with a confused look in her eye as Yukiko mumbled some more and another smile spread on her face.

"I wonder what she's so happy about...is she dreaming or something? I mean...a few minutes ago she looked like road kill and now she looks like a kid in a candy store..." Sasuke spoke up as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who merely shrugged, apparently having no explanation either. _'I'm just glad she's getting better...I don't know what I'd do if...'_ frowning, Sasuke banished the offending thoughts and fisted his white shorts. _'When did I start to care so much...I...I've really fallen for her...'_

"Either way, she looks like she's faring better so let's give her some more time to rest. However, you two still have training." Ken added as Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke, both groaned childishly.

"Ugh...really?" Sasuke asked with a frown as Sakura too joined in.

"Do we _HAVE_ to?" the pinkette whined childishly, making Ken laugh at their actions.

"Yes really and of course you have to...how else are you gonna get ready for the Ch...Ah, err…_other missions_?" _'Oops! Nearly slipped about the Chunin Exams...if I had said anything about that Misaki would've killed me!'_

"Oooh fine!" Sakura replied dejectedly as Sasuke gave a frown and stood from his chair. Rolling his eyes, he kept his frown in place and marched off, dragging Ken and Misaki by their sleeves.

"C'mon, let's go already! I don't have all day!" Sasuke muttered in annoyance as the trio slowly disappeared through the door. Kakashi gave a small laugh as he shook in head, his onyx eye full of amazement.

"I still forget that he's just a kid..." the silver haired jonin muttered fondly as he disappeared via shunshin and Sakura gave a small smile as she spared Yukiko one final glance before running off.

"Come Tsunade, Shizune...it's been so long. Let's catch up a bit in my office. How have you two been? I heard that you..." Sarutobi's voice drifted off as the door slid shut and the trio's loud footsteps faded away. A soft, gentle breeze fluttered through the now empty room as it lifted Yukiko's flowing blonde hair and all the while a happy smile remained on her serene face.

**_TBC..._**

**_Read and review, peeps!_**

**_Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Alright! Here we are at chapter sixteen! Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 16_

Yukiko stealthily hid behind a tree as she peered around it looking for her illustrious and well hidden prey. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully surveyed the surroundings before leaping up the tree and hiding in the foliage. Crouching on the sturdy limb, the blonde kunoichi silently licked her chops as a small deer nibbled on some grass and twigs nearby. Yukiko's purple eyes shone with anticipation as she lazily dragged her tongue over her fangs, eyeing the deer with animalistic hunger. As if a silent signal was given, Yukiko suddenly lunged towards her prey, teeth bared. The deer tried to escape but in the end it was futile and it was inevitably caught. Yukiko held the animal down with her strength before mercilessly sinking her teeth into the side of the deer. Ignoring its squeals and frantic movements, she yanked her head back and ripped out a large chunk of the deer's side, making its squeals and cries increase before it died down and stopped altogether. Savoring the raw meat, Yukiko used her teeth and claws to rip and shred the deer's side, ignoring the blood that stained her clothes she lapped up the red liquid and wildly tore the dead animal to pieces.

The night air was chilly and still as the bright moon illuminated the village of Konoha with its glow. Sakura sat impatiently as Sasuke read a battle style scroll quietly next to her. The doctors and nurses were still hustling and bustling about. Unsurprisingly, they hadn't breathed a word to the young genin about Yukiko's condition or even how long she'd be staying.

"I don't understand this...the least they could do is tell us why Yukiko's still here! If Lady Tsunade said she's fine then what's the point of keeping her?" the pinkette muttered indignantly as she looked towards the only other person she thought could give her an answer, unfortunately, this just happened to be Misaki. Giving an exasperated sigh, the jonin rolled her eyes.

"Just stop being so noisy and wait! Patience is a virtue. They'll tell you what you wanna know when they're good an' ready...I swear that blonde must be rubbing off on you..." the stoic woman replied as she didn't even lift her head from her book. Feeling some curiosity in her mind, Sakura tried to peek into the woman's book only for it to harshly be snapped shut before her face, nearly smacking her nose in the process. Gulping fearfully, Sakura slowly raised her eyes and met an annoyed and slightly angered glare. "Mind your own business, kid..." she muttered roughly as she gave the pinkette another stern glare for good measure before she returned to the book. (1)

_"Scared...I'm scared..."_ Gasping in fear, Yukiko shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat screaming bloody murder, alerting the nurses and her teammates outside to her distress.

The blonde barely noticed the door being slammed open by Misaki and Sasuke.

She didn't realize the tears streaking down her cheeks as Misaki scooped the girl in a hug.

Yukiko didn't even know where she was but she grabbed whatever that warm thing was and cried out of fear and pure shock, the only thing running through her head was the awful dream…What she did to that deer...

As the nightmare plagued her thoughts, her cries began to escalate as Misaki tried her best to calm the girl from whatever troubled her. Whispering soft words of nothing, the blonde slowly seemed to calm down. Still hugging Misaki's jacket, Yukiko whimpered and cried as the same unknown voice filtered through her mind, the voice sounding like it belonged to a little girl...she seemed so alone...so sad...

_"Scared...I'm scared..."_ (2)

"Misaki-sensei?" Sakura whispered as she and Sasuke lingered at the door with some doctors.

"Back outside! All of you, **OUT**!" the red haired jonin declared roughly as she made a shadow clone without hand signs and it promptly shoved everyone out. The clone gave Misaki a nod, locking the door and activating a protective jutsu. As the clone popped out of existence, Misaki gave a deep sigh. Looking back to the now silent blonde in her arms, Misaki sighed, realising Yukiko was in yet another nightmare, although seemingly tamer than the first one. "I guess I'll have to do that after all..." Laying the sleeping blonde back unto the hospital bed, Misaki closed her eyes. _'Am I really gonna do this...? It's not bad like the first time but...'_ Yukiko's soft whimper cut through her thoughts and as pink eyes snapped open, the jonin's mind was made up. _'I'm sorry for this...Ken...'_

_'Promise me!'_ Misaki could hear him as bright as day again. _'Promise me no matter what that you're never using that jutsu again!'_

_'What!? But Ken it sav...'_

_'I don't care! I am not losing you, Misaki...You have to promise me, okay?'_

Sighing, Misaki stilled her shaking hands and steeled herself.

"I told you, Ken...I always break my promises..." Closing her eyes in the utmost concentration, Misaki blocked out the slightest of sounds as she steadily began to build up her chakra. The concentration of power created a black aura around her before it connected to the prone blonde. Slowly opening her eyes, now silver instead of pink, two thick, black lines materialized on her cheeks. (3) "Kuroi: Silver Dream Eater..." (4) The red head muttered softly as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped before collapsing to the cool floor. The protection jutsu soon wore off and the door was quickly forced open, revealing the chaos inside.

**"SENSEI!"**

~Yukiko's Mindscape~

Misaki clutched her head as she slowly came to, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her. Gingerly getting to her feet Misaki finally opened her eyes, which then bled to its natural pink. Looking around, the jonin froze as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

_'What the? Where am I?'_ Misaki tried to sift through her now muddled mind as another jolt of pain stopped her. Shaking it off, Misaki tried to collect her thoughts. "Shit!" she swore as it finally came back to her. "Don't tell me the jutsu backfired! Fuck!" she cursed. "If the jutsu backfired then where the hell am I-..."

Smacking her forehead, the red head groaned in annoyance. _'...Please tell me what I'm thinkin' of isn't what happened...'_ Suddenly aware of a presence behind her, Misaki grew silent and prepared to attack before...

**"Turn around...slowly..."** Misaki froze as her eyes widened in shock, as a faint memory began buzzing in the back of her mind.

_'Why does that voice sound so...familiar?'_ the red head thought as she wracked her brain for answers. Something was telling her that she was supposed to remember...Like she should know...

**"I won't say it again...turn around and state your purpose!"** the deep voice declared, albeit roughly, as Misaki heard the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath. Still not catching on, the jonin did as the voice asked and slowly turned around. She soon found herself face to face with a red haired, fox eared, nine tail bearing man. Narrowing her eyes, the face struck her as someone she knew yet she couldn't put her finger on it. This other red head, however, stared at her like he'd seen a ghost. His sword fell to the ground as he stared at Misaki.

**"...It can't be..."** he muttered shakily as he took a cautious step forward. Not wasting time Misaki quickly took a step back. She might think she knows this guy but that doesn't mean he's an ally. _'And from that reaction I'd say this one does know me...but why is he so shocked to see me? I can't even remember who he is...'_ Misaki thought warily as the mysterious man took another step forward. **"Chiharu?"**

_**TBC...**_

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Aaannnd CUT! Print! Does Kurama have some connection to Misaki? And who is this Chiharu he's going on about? Find out in the next chapter :D**_

_**(1) Misaki is a very closed off and reserved person. As for the book she was reading...it's essentially a clan book and the Nakamura are very secretive and almost rare in the sense that they're so reclusive. **_

_**(2) Kekkei Genkai.**_

_**(3) Like fire style, "Katon" that is her clan's special jutsu, "Kuroi" Black or Darkness Style, Silver Dream Eater, S-Rank. Couldn't think of a better name soo deal with it. :P**_

_**Anyways read and review!**_

_**Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)**_

_**-zombii out-**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Alright! Here we are at chapter seventeen! Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my fanfic. Also an even bigger thank you for your astonishing amount of patience with me, you all. Thanks so much and I hope this is worth the wait.**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 17_

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

"Wha...What did you just call me?" Misaki stared at Kurama in confusion, although still wary.

**"...I called you Chiharu...it _is_ you, isn't it?"** the red haired demon lord replied uncertainly as he tried to understand the emotions on the red head's face.

"Why...why is that name so familiar?" Misaki murmured softly as she wracked her brain for clues but only got a jolt of pain for her trouble. Hissing at the sudden shock, the young jonin's hand flew up to the back of her head.

**"Chiharu? What's wrong?"** the red haired woman growled as her head shot up and she leveled Kurama with a harsh glare…Which of course had no real effect.

"Do _not_ call me that..." Misaki ground out murderously as Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at her icy tone. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Kurama slowly bent down and retrieved his fallen sword. Glaring at him, Misaki didn't drop her guard as he stood tall, now with his sword.

**"What happened to you, woman? Why are you here? More importantly, how are you here?"** the demon lord asked roughly as he leveled Misaki with a glare of his own. Glaring right back, Misaki ground her teeth.

_'Just who does this guy think he is? And what the hell is going on here!? If that jutsu hadn't backfired this wouldn't have happened and I'd...! I'd still be in the hospital room with Yukiko-!'_

"...Now I get it!"

**"...If you don't answer you _will_ get it..."** Kurama muttered bitterly and Misaki frowned in response.

"Bite me, fox boy..." she snarked before letting it go. "Like I was saying...When I did my clan's secret jutsu, it backfired and instead of removing the nightmare from Yukiko's mind...my jutsu brought me into her mind..." the jonin finished as she snapped her fingers. "Wait a minute..." she paused. "If I'm in Yukiko's mind, then that means that _you're_ Kyuubi..."

**"How nice of you to notice..."** the demon ruler muttered dryly yet Misaki merely gave a snort in return.

"So blondie was right...you _are_ a sarcastic jackass..." the red haired jonin jabbed back with just as much sarcasm, surprising herself with the...calm ease she had taken in talking to the most powerful bijuu in existence. _'Just why do I feel soo...calm and happy next to this man? I can't understand what the hell is wrong with me...'_

_**'****...This has to be Chiharu. I'm absolutely sure of it...only Chiharu could do that jutsu and this one even has her scent...her hair is longer and darker but, I just know it...it has to be Chiharu...Wait...nightmare?' **_**"What? What nightmare? Yukiko was fine before she left her mindscape...what are you talking about?"** Kyuubi demanded, making Misaki's eyes widen at his genuine tone.

"I was hoping you could tell me...she just woke up and started screaming... I tried to calm her down and she was so shaken up she cried herself back to sleep a few minutes after. I locked the doctors and her team outside before doing my clan's secret jutsu...it was _supposed_ to erase the dream from her memory but instead I got pulled into here..." the stoic jonin explained with some hand gestures, her eyes narrowing as Kyuubi's face darkened slowly by the minute.

**"But...where is Yukiko then? If this is as bad as it sounds she could get herself into serious trouble...it may be her mind but a human's mind is still an extremely dangerous place...she might find things she shouldn't...things I sealed away..."**

"Things you sealed away? Just what do you mean by that?" the red haired Nakamura asked and Kurama gave a tired sigh.

**"...Memories...**_**her**_** memories. When she was younger the villagers weren't too kind to Yukiko but after her sixth birthday everything changed..."** the red haired demon murmured with a frown.

"What's wrong? What happened to...?"

**"It's not important...Right now we have to focus on finding Yukiko. I can handle going through her mind because we'll eventually have to pass through some of her memories, especially the sealed ones...but **_**you**_**...do you want me to send you back?"** Kurama interrupted as he slowly turned his head to his left. Noticing his mistake, the red head turned to his equally red haired counterpart but she just waved it off.

"It's okay..."

_'I think…_'

"...You obviously miss someone who looks like me, I can't fault you for something personal like that...and as for this..." she paused gesturing to the forests, clearing and lake, "You can damn well count me in. She's my student, after all and a proud kunoichi of the Leaf so no buts! I promise...no, I swear I will not abandon you or this village. Besides, you'll get bored on your own!" Misaki finished with a childish grin, making Kyuubi's eyes widen slightly, an old memory slowly resurfacing.

* * *

><p><strong>"Chiharu, going on a mission like this is dangerous…It's practically <strong>_**suicide**_**! Tell those blasted elders you won't do it!"** a shorter haired Kyuubi exclaimed in anger as he sat with another. Chiharu had beautiful, long red hair, vibrant, light pink eyes and a smile to rival the sun. She was currently garbed in her custom jonin outfit. Chiharu wore a long sleeved, dip neckline kimono top which was an ocean blue color. Accompanying this was a short, black skirt. Her ninja headband was on her waist as a belt but turned to the back. The metal glinted proudly behind her as she bent down, packing away certain necessities into a little rucksack.

"Kura, we've gone over this...There's nothing I can do but follow the orders of my superiors. Even if I wanted to, I can't _not_ go...things don't work like that when you're the _'best young jonin in the entirety of the Five Shinobi Lands'_ " the red head murmured with air quotes and a roll of the eyes as she imitated the voice of Koharu. Frowning slightly, Kurama gently grasped her hands and looked her right in the eye.

**"But..."**

"Shh...No buts. I promise, no I _swear_...I will never abandon you or this village. I promise I'll come back to you, Kura..."

* * *

><p>"Oii, Kyuubi...<em>Kyuubi<em>! **STOP DAYDREAMING, YOU DOLT**!" the red haired demon lord blinked away a few, unnoticeable tears as he was broken out of his reverie. "_Helloooo_? Anyone home in that possibly empty noggin!?" Misaki asked with a grin as she playfully knocked on Kyuubi's bare forehead, actually having to tip toe to his height. Kyuubi gave a playful smirk as he instantly held her wrist but, almost as if mesmerized, Kurama's face grew blank. Wordlessly the demon lord slowly moved her hand from his forehead. As their hands lowered, the two red heads finally noticed how close they were to each other.

_Safe to say they were having some choice thoughts…_

'_**This has to be Chiharu...She's still my little firecracker…'**_ the demon lord thought fondly._** 'She hasn't changed a bit and she even said the exact same thing before...'**_ Kyuubi's thoughts grew sour as he and Misaki continued to stare wordlessly at each other…

Too bad Misaki wasn't going head over heels for Kurama…

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! __Why the hell does he have to stare like that? And why am I staring at him?! Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?' _Misaki thought in confusion as she found herself and even Kurama inching closer to each other. '_Okay, that's it…'_

"U-uh...K-" she couldn't finish as Kurama decided to lean forward, sealing her lips with his. Misaki squeaked at the unexpected action and felt her knees wobble as Kurama put an arm around her middle.

_'Wh…What?'_

Kurama's eyes snapped open and his head shot back so fast you'd think he got burned. Misaki's face was just about as red as his fox ears and poor thing couldn't manage a single word. Still in each other's arms, the duo silently stared at each other before Kyuubi murmured an embarrassed apology and reluctantly released her. Almost instantly Misaki moved back from the taller of the two and looked down. The two were pretty determined to look at _anything_ else but one thought ran through their minds.

'_Why did I just…'_ _**'Why did I just…'**_

'_Enjoy that…?' __**'Kiss her…?'**_

**_TBC..._**

**_Apathetic Zombie~ Tadaa. We have a conundrum on our hands! Chiharu is Misaki and Misaki is Chiharu? Is Kurama mistaken or is Misaki really his love, Chiharu?_**

**_Find out, in the next installment of Illusion Game!_**

**_Read and review, my lovelies!_**

**_Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)_**

**_-zombii out-_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Apathetic Zombie~ **__**Alright! Here we are at chapter eighteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

**_'_De_mon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****_Inner S_akura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter__18_

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

_'Ugh...why does my head still hurt...It feels like it's gonna explode or something...'_ Misaki thought with a small touch to her forehead as she slowly began to fall back. Noticing this, Kyuubi slowed as well.

**"C…**_**Misaki**_**? Are you alright? Do you wish to rest or-"**

"_No_! Uh, no sorry...don't worry about it...Yukiko's top priority right now. I'm fine..." she paused before looking around. "Uhh where are we going, exactly?" Misaki interrupted hastily as she and Kyuubi trekked through an expansive forest. Said demon lord gave her a concerned glance before turning back to the trail.

**"...It's very complicated...I'm attempting to follow Yukiko's chakra trail and this requires **_**most **_**of my attention..."** Kurama explained for what seemed like the one hundredth time as he gave an agitated roll of the eyes. Calming himself, Kurama resumed his searching, trying to keep the feel of Misaki's lips from that kiss out of his head. Said red haired jonin sulked with a pout no less as she wordlessly followed the lowly grumbling demon lord.

_'Geez! He didn't have to be so rude about it! I was only being curious...And that headache is still here but it feels like its going away...Maybe now I can try to find out how I know him... if I just dig deep enough, maybe I can remember...'_

**'**_**Oh, you don't wanna do that...' **_an unusual voice chided, ringing through Misaki's mind and leaving a sharp, piercing pain in its wake.

_'Wh-wha...'_ the red head thought as more waves of blistering pain suddenly bloomed from her forehead.

"Gah!" the red head cried out in shock and pain as she leant against a tree and gripped her head tightly. Kyuubi worriedly spun around and his eyes widened as he saw the pink eyed woman surrounded by a familiar chakra.

**"Misaki?"** Misaki slowly raised her agonized eyes and stretched out her hand towards the stunned red head.

_"Kura..."_ she whispered in a voice not her own before her now lighter pink eyes rolled into her head and she slumped forward.

**"Misaki!"** as Kyuubi rushed to her side and turned her unto her back, his red eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened slightly. The red haired demon suspiciously brushed a few stray strands of vibrant red hair from Misaki's forehead and quickly recoiled in shock as he found his answer. **"Ch...Chiharu…"**

_~Misaki's Mindscape~_

**"Oh, Misaki~! Wake up..."**

_'Mhm...Wha...What happened? And what is this stupid voice I'm hearing?'_

**"Misa...c'mon now, wake up!"**

_'Ugh...Gimme a break, I'm trying to sleep…'_

**"WAKE UP!"** Misaki was shaken awake by a rather cold and sudden dump of water on her head, making her yelp loudly. **"That's better!"** the definitely feminine voice declared cheerfully as Misaki resisted the urge to curse.

"Alright, that's it! Someone's gonna..." as the red haired jonin spun around, the string of insults and curses died in her throat. Her pink eyes wide as she stared at the woman before her.

**"Hello there, Misaki! Nice to meet you!"** the woman greeted with a cheerful smile as Misaki silently remained on the ground. Frowning slightly, the second woman tilted her head to the side. **"What's the matter, Misa-Misa? You don't look so good..."**

"Wha-what is this?! How can you be...But I'm..._I'm_!" Misaki stuttered as her mind could not understand what was going on.

**"You're you, I'm me...What's so hard to get?"** the mysterious woman explained with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, making Misaki stare at her with unbelieving eyes.

"How is this even possible?! I must be dreaming! Wait a minute..._**KYUUBI!**_ **Kyuubi, get your ass out here **_**NOW**_**! Joke's OVER!**" Misaki yelled as she slowly rose to her feet, not noticing the confused look of this unknown woman.

**"Uh...Misaki...Kura isn't here...are you sure you're alright?"** the woman asked as she worriedly pressed her hand to the other's forehead. Misaki's eyes widened in shock as she finally noticed the uncanny and almost creepy similarities between herself and this...very happy woman...

_'Is this...could this be Chiharu?'_ "Stop that!" Misaki snapped as she swatted the other red head's hand from her forehead, which in turn, made the 'twin' frown.

**"Stop what? I was just trying to help, Misaki."** the red head grinned, making Misaki blink owlishly.

"Wait...How do you know my name? As a matter of fact, who the hell are you anyway?" Misaki demanded as the woman before her smiled sheepishly.

**"Uh...I know you because you aren't really...umm...uh...How should I put this..." **_**'I can't tell her what happened...she won't believe me if I do...'**_

"Hey! Spit it out already!" Misaki said with a frown, noticing the other woman's reluctance.

**"I want to...just please don't hate me..." **Misaki rolled her eyes with a sigh.

_'Wow...Kyuubi, you sure know how to pick 'em...'_ the jonin thought to herself as her twin stood nervously before her.

**"Uh...well...I know you because...because...Because you're in my head!"** the woman blurted out, looking at the other's blank face with worry and slight fear.

"_I_...I'm in _your_ head...right...**KYUUBI!"** the red haired woman stared at her copy worriedly as Misaki began yelling at the top of her lungs. **"LAST CHANCE, FUZZ BALL! COME OUT NOW AND I **_**MIGHT**_** NOT SKIN YOU ALIVE!"**

**"Misaki?" **the jonin blatantly ignored the voice and continued to yell for her hidden prankster. _'This has to be Kyuubi's work! I must be dreaming or something...Maybe I hit my head...'_

**"KYUUBI!"**

**"Misaki...if you'd just listen to me..."**

**"_KYUUBI!"_**

**"IS NOT HERE, MISAKI! Just listen to me!" **the red haired woman yelled, as she spun Misaki around and shook her a little.

She'd just about had it.

**"Just listen..."** the red head soothed softly as she gently rubbed her twin's shoulder, calming the other. **"When I said I know you, I do...but you aren't really...'real'..."** she paused, worriedly noticing Misaki's change in attitude. **"What I mean is...well...maybe I should start at the beginning..."**

"That would be helpful..." Misaki murmured, letting her gaze drift to the left.

**"Well...I guess I should go back to my mission all those years ago...The Konoha Elders gave me this direct order and Kurama was sort of...hiding in my apartment..."**

"Ku…rama?" Misaki echoed, turning back to Chiharu once more. Blinking, her 'clone' snapped her fingers.

**"Oh! You don't really know…That's Kyuubi's name. Kurama."**

_**TBC…**_

_**Apathetic Zombie~ And there we go. I redid some stuff...switched important things around and this is the end product. I hope I did well for such a long awaited update and hopefully I can add more soon~! Comment about it and any suggestions if you have any!**_

_**Wanna find out more? Then look out for the next installment of Illusion Game!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Alright! Here we are at chapter nineteen! Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. Ya rock, bros! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****_In_ner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 19_

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

Pacing worriedly, Kurama glanced at Misaki. He had her leaning against a nearby tree but that was about all he _could_ do. He tried healing whatever injuries she had but his chakra had about no effect. She was still unconscious and the demon was actually…_worried_. Staring long and hard, he knelt before her.

_**'****Is it really you? After all this time…'**_ staring at the scar on Misaki's forehead, Kurama sighed. **"I should have never let you leave, Chiharu…"**

_~Misaki's Mindscape~_

"So his name _isn't_ based on the amount of tails he has?" Misaki raised an eyebrow as her clone happily nodded.

**"That's right. All tailed beasts have actual names. They're just like anybody else."** she chirped before she paused. **"Uh, well except for being demons and all…"**

"_Right_, so about me not being 'real'…" at this, 'Chiharu' perked up.

**"Oh! Sorry, I forgot about all that…Well, you see...at the time, Bijuu weren't safe from ninja no matter what hidden village it was..."** Chiharu began as she took her twin on a trip down memory lane. **"Now how I ended up with someone like Kura is a different story but for now, I'll just stick to what happened to me...uh you...uhh us..."** she fumbled as Misaki rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just tell me the damn story!"

**"Oh! Uh, right...So it started off as a normal summer afternoon. I was twenty when this happened so about…Eighteen years ago. Kura and I were spending a lovely day together..."**

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!~_

**"Chiharu...is this...**_**safe**_**?"** a familiar red head asked warily as his equally red haired counterpart gave a mischievous grin.

"Of course not, Kura! Safe is so boring!" Chiharu grinned as she tied her hitai-ate over her eyes, making an effective blindfold. Kyuubi gulped from his spot in the fray of hundreds of targets pinned to the forest trees.

**"I was afraid you would say that..."** he groaned as he eyed his sheathed sword a mere distance away. _**'Maybe I can still make a run for it! It might not be too late...'**_ The red head grinned as he thought he was in the clear and tried to escape, only to notice Chiharu do a familiar hand sign.

**"Ohh...It's too late..."** Kurama deadpanned as he felt his body stiffen against his will. Chiharu giggled sweetly as she adjusted her 'blindfold' with a smug grin.

"Well, what do you know! Kanashibari no Jutsu _does_ come in handy after all!" the woman chirped happily giving an adorable giggle at Kurama's sad groan.

**"I **_**knew**_** I shouldn't have taught that to you!"** he grumbled lowly as Chiharu smirked and pulled out as much shuriken, kunai, ninja wire and paper bombs that her lithe fingers could hold.

"Oh stop whining, Kura! Be a man! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" the red head grinned as she took up a crouched stance and her equally red haired companion groaned in despair.

**"Well...I guess I've had a full life..."** Kurama murmured sarcastically as he winced and closed his eyes, hoping and praying his Chiharu would miss. However, much to Kyuubi's relief, Chiharu was interrupted by the all too familiar poof of an ANBU.

"Chiharu Fuuyu. Your presence is requested by Lord Hokage and the Konoha Elders at once." the ANBU ordered as he stood from his crouch and turned towards the trees only to see regular kunai targets pinned to the bark. Giving the trees another suspicious look over, the ANBU shook his head and disappeared via shunshin.

"Oh great...You can drop the genjutsu now, Kura…" the annoyed red head murmured as she pulled off her hitai-ate and wrapped it around her waist.

**"Finally! It's a good thing that ANBU appeared or..."** Kyuubi stopped mid sentence as Chiharu shot him a warning glare and folded her arms.

"Or _what_, Kura?" Chiharu asked 'sweetly' as she stalked up to the now untied demon lord. Chuckling weakly, Kyuubi stumbled back until Chiharu had him backed up against a tree.

**"Orrrr you wouldn't have known the Hokage wanted to see you...! Yeah, that's it!"** the red head gave a cheesy grin and Chiharu rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Nice save, oh great Demon Lord..." Chiharu deadpanned before she giggled and planted a kiss on Kurama's cheek, which in turn, made said demon lord turn as red as his hair. "Don't be so tense, Kura! I'll be back in a flash, so no worries!" at this, however, the red head frowned.

**"You know I don't trust the Fourth Hokage or those blasted fossil elders..."** Kyuubi growled, **"I can't help but think they're up to something dangerous...something dangerous to **_**you**_**..."** the red head frowned as he laid a gentle hand on Chiharu's cheek.

"Oh come on, Kura! The Elders aren't _that_ horrible!" the red head gave her a flat look. "Don't gimme that look, Kurama...They're just old and misunderstood is all! I bet they just wanna see me to talk about making me a Tokubetsu Jonin!" Chiharu replied with a childish squeal which made Kyuubi roll his eyes and scoff.

**"Fine then, Chi-Chi...Don't say I didn't warn you..."** Chiharu grinned before waving him off.

"Sure, sure...See ya!" the red head grinned as she made a hand sign and disappeared in a poof of smoke and leaves.

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

"Wait, wait, wait! What does all that have to do with _me_? I thought you were gonna explain how I'm 'not real'." Misaki frowned and Chiharu gave her 'twin' a flat, annoyed look.

**"Well, little Ms. Impatient...If **_**someone**_** hadn't interrupted me, then that little **_**someone**_** would know already!"** Chiharu shot Misaki another annoyed look while said red head rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with it!"

**"...As I was saying..."** she frowned, **"I went to the meeting...and boy did I get a surprise..." **

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU...AGAIN!~_

A knock resounded through the Hokage's office and Minato looked up from his paperwork. (I'm putting it so Minato is Hokage for about 4 years before Kurama attacks…)

"Enter."

"Chiharu Fuuyu here, Lord Hokage. You requested to see me?" putting the papers into a file, the blonde gave a small smile.

"Ah, Chiharu. Good timing and yes, I did. The Village Elders and I have decided on something that I think you will be interested in hearing." With a now fully peaked interest, Chiharu closed the door behind her as the Protection Jutsu was cast.

"Something _I_ would be interested in hearing?" the red head blinked.

"That's right." Koharu replied as she stood to Minato's left. Homura was at the blonde's right.

"We have located Orochimaru's hideout and we want you, Chiharu Fuuyu, to infiltrate it." Chiharu's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the elders.

"Well uhh…It's great that you found his hideout and all but…Why send me? With all due respect, Elders, Lord Hokage…I'm not really suited for the job…" at this, Koharu scoffed.

"Fuuyu, you're one of the best we have! Our ANBU are stretched thin as it is! You are one of, if not, **THE** best young Kekkei Genkai jonin in the entirety of the five shinobi lands!" Homura nodded in agreement.

"Oh wow, no pressure or anything…" she sassed.

"Chiharu!" The elder snapped.

"This is no game, Chiharu. He's become very dangerous. Not only to us but to all the other shinobi lands as well…Orochimaru is an S-Ranked criminal and he needs to be taken down." Minato frowned as he rose to his feet. "You're the best choice for this mission, Chiharu. Will you accept?" sighing, the red head scratched the back of her neck.

"Not like I have much of a choice here…"

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

"Okay so you had to go take out Orochimaru. Still not seeing the connection here…" Misaki frowned as she sat cross legged before her mirror image, 'Chiharu'. She sat just like Misaki and twirled her long, red hair.

**"You will…because this is where things decided go south…"** blinking, Misaki smothered the worry filling her system.

"So…what happened?" giving a shaky sigh, 'Chiharu' stared at her lap.

**"I had infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout but…he was ready for me. No guards. No ninja. Nothing…I was finished the minute I set foot in that devil's lair…"**

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU...AGAIN!~_

"Well, well, well! Look who it is…" Orochimaru's voice bounced off every wall in the surrounding corridor, making fear shoot through Chiharu's bones.

"Orochimaru!" she snarled as his sinister cackle echoed from every location.

"Chiharu Fuuyu…How nice of you to drop by!" the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath Chiharu's feet as a pit trap opened up. Without any time to react the red head fell straight down and landed hard. Faintly hearing approaching footsteps, clouded pink eyes lazily looked up only to see a white haired teen with glasses and a vicious smirk.

_"_…_No…Kura h-help…"_

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

"Wait, so what happened?"

**"They…experimented on me…They did horrible things. Messed with my mind…With my chakra. Orochimaru he…ran tests on me…with a curse seal…"** Misaki sat in stunned shock as Chiharu looked away. Pulling up her long sleeve, she revealed the now dormant seal which lay on her forearm. Cold fear shot through Misaki as she stared at her own right arm. Shakily, she pulled at her own sleeve and found the same mark.

"_No_…**No! **I-_Impossible!_ Before mom died she told me this was a special mark of our clan! The Nakamura seal! How is this…"

**"It's because you're not who you think you are…After what Orochimaru did…He broke me…After he abandoned that hideout, I don't know how long I stayed without food or water…But when the ANBU found me…I attacked them and they had to knock me out…After that…I woke up strapped to a bed in Konoha's Hospital…Hiruzen and Minato visited along with Ibiki to try and help me but I was too far gone…So the Council came to a vote. They…they decided that a few ninja from the Yamanaka clan would try to seal off the memories and…they created new ones…Chiharu Fuuyu died that day…Because that day I became Misaki Nakamu-"** the red head was cut off as Misaki shoved her away and scrambled to her feet.

"NO! This can't be true!" she snarled. "You…You have to be lying…You have to be!"

"**Misaki just…"** reaching out, Chiharu flinched as Misaki slapped her hand away.

"No! Stay the hell away from me!" staring in shock, Chiharu looked at her hand and then looked down.

"**I…I knew you wouldn't believe me…"** the woman murmured as she tearfully stared at Misaki. **"I'm sorry…"** panting heavily, Misaki noticed she began to fade from the mindscape. All the while, Chiharu whispered her words like a broken record…_**"I'm sorry…"**_

~Yukiko's Mindscape~

Shooting up in shock, Misaki panted heavily as her eyes darted around. "What…Where…? Kyuubi?!" hearing this, Kyuubi perked up from his spot on the tree branch. **"Ningen!" **Kurama jumped from a nearby tree and rushed towards the frantic redhead. Hiding her face in her hands, Misaki's red hair tumbled over her shoulders. **"Ningen, what happened!?"** Kyuubi frowned as the jonin's form shook yet she didn't utter a sound. Shaking her shoulders, the red head forced her to look at him, only for his eyes to widen in shock. **"Ninge-"**

"Kyuubi just…get me out of here…" Misaki whispered as frustrated tears streamed down her face. Refusing to look at Kyuubi in the eye, she furiously thread her fingers through her hair and screwed her eyes shut.

**"What?"** the demon lord frowned. **"But what about the kit!? You agreed to look for her and now you wish to abandon her? Yukiko could be hurt, ningen! You will just leave her here!?"**

_**"****_Ye_s!"**_ Misaki yelled as she glared at Kurama and more tears fell. "Because, guess what! You're precious little Chiharu isn't dead! **She's** **in my freaking **_**head**_** cause this is her body!**" ripping herself from Kyuubi's shocked grasp, Misaki panted heavily as she punched the nearby tree. "She lost her shit because of Orochimaru and the Yamanaka's sealed her memories off and replaced them! With _mine_!" spinning around, Misaki glared at Kurama once more. **"I never even existed as an actual person! I'm just something they cooked up in her ****head****! My entire existence…Everything about me is a damn **_**LIE**_**!" **Misaki screamed as she sank to her knees and gripped her head. Swallowing his shock, Kurama swore under his breath before pulling Misaki into a hug. Almost instantly, she began struggling and pounding on his chest but the red head refused to let her go.

_She needed this…_

Showing a kindness that he didn't think he had anymore, Kurama began whispering softly in her ear and brushing her long, ruby hair. Rocking her back and forth, Kurama closed his eyes as Misaki completely broke down and grasped his yukata for dear life. The red haired jonin sobbed into his chest as her form trembled. _'How? How? HOW!?'_ the question continued to torture her mind as she just couldn't come to terms with the truth.

Misaki just _couldn't._

As much as she tried to fight it, Misaki began to feel exhausted. As if she was in a war that didn't have an end in sight. Her crying softly died down and her grip on Kurama's clothes loosened as her eyes slid closed and sleep took over. Sighing softly as the jonin grew quiet, save for some hiccups here and there, Kurama released the embrace and held her shoulders. Sadly watching her sleeping form, the demon brushed Misaki's red hair away. Because of this, the small but noticeable slash scar was in full view on her forehead. Leaning down, the demon lord softly kissed the scar.

**"…Chiharu…I'm sorry…"** putting a hand on her forehead, Kurama sent Misaki back to her own mind. As her form began to disappear, Kyuubi clenched his fist. **"Damn you Minato…Damn you for sending her that day…"** getting to his feet, the red head looked at the expansive forest. _**'Be alright, brat…'**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Apathetic Zombie~**__** Aaannnd CUT! Print! K so I'm super super sorry about the realllyyyy late update but my inspiration is down the drain rn...I'm just emotionally out of it…**_

_**Anyways read and review!**_

_**Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)**_

_**-zombii out-**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Alright! Here we are at chapter twenty!**__**Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my fanfic. Also an even bigger thank you for your astonishing amount of patience with me, you all. Thanks so much and I hope this is worth the wait.**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 20_

Jumping from branch to branch at breakneck speeds, the red haired demon lord scowled, growing more impatient with each passing second. **"Damn it all, where is the little kit?! Where could she be?"** he murmured, trying his best to keep track of Yukiko's faint scent.

_**'****There!'**_ without a second thought Kurama veered to his right and bolted through the trees. Continuing on the imaginary path, the demon lord closed his eyes as bright sunlight came into his vision and the trees gave way to a huge clearing. Landing on the grassy ground, red eyes slowly scanned the area. **"Just how big did Yukiko even make this place?"** he wondered as he walked around before he froze and his eyes darted to the left. **"Yukiko!"** the girl was leaned against a trunk with wide, unseeing eyes as sweat covered her form and her body trembled. Wasting no time Kurama rushed to the blonde and quickly knelt beside her, worry filling is system. The girl didn't even acknowledge his presence. It's not that Yukiko _didn't_ acknowledge Kurama…

It was because she _couldn't_…

The blonde's Tsukigan was active but it had a strange glow. The wide purple orbs were unfocused even with the demon lord right in front of her.

**"Yukiko…"** Kurama tightened his fist as the girl just stared right through him. _**'First Chiharu…and now the kit…Just what did Chi-Chi try to do…? If the Silver Dream Eater didn't work like it should have…' **_frowning deeply, Kurama glanced at the unresponsive Yukiko once more.

_"…"_ Kurama's red ears perked as a strained mumble came from the blonde.

**"Yukiko?"** leaning closer, the demon lord strained to hear the girl.

_"F-fourth…Ho…ka…ge…"_ reeling backwards, Kurama felt even more confusion as Yukiko's mumbling continued. _**'Just what is the kit seeing…did she…access a memory?'**_

_"K…yuu…bi…"_ at this, red eyes widened as Kurama's body grew cold. There was only one memory Yukiko could be seeing…_His_…

**"She's…seeing **_**that**_** night…But how did she even…"**

_"When I did my clan's secret jutsu, it backfired and instead of removing the nightmare from Yukiko's mind...my jutsu brought me __INTO__ her mind!"_ remembering Chiharu's words, Kurama felt his fear increase even more. **"Chiharu botched the jutsu…The jutsu didn't just bring her here…It unlocked all the memories I hid away…And now Yukiko has to relive all of them…"**

-Konoha Hospital-

"How is she, Shizune?" Tsunade frowned as she continued to read through some notes in a large medical book. There were very few ways to break the Nakamura clan jutsu but nothing seemed to be working. The blonde liked to think of it as luck that she'd tangled with this clan before. _'More like bad luck…Which seems to be my thing…'_

"Well she's no closer to waking up but Misaki's better than before, at least. None of the jutsu seem to be working though…not even a basic genjutsu release…" Sighing as she wiped her forehead, Shizune stopped channeling her chakra. Slumping in the nearby chair, the Slug Sannin propped her chin on woven fingers.

"I can understand a genjutsu release failing but…the actual technique to cancel the effects _should_ have worked and yet…" frowning, Shizune smoothed Misaki's vibrant red hair. (Tsunade and Shizune don't know about Chiharu so they will still call her Misaki.)

"Lady Tsunade…What is the jutsu Misaki used? I have some knowledge on Nakamura clan techniques but you know more about them than I do…I've never seen a jutsu cause this much damage before…"

"Yes…You see, Shizune…What Misaki did was her clan's forbidden jutsu. Dark Style: Silver Dream Eater is a technique that allows the caster to remove a nightmare or a dream from their target. Even _I_ don't know all the details to this jutsu but I do know that consistent use of it will eventually kill the user…There's never been documentation of the limit for this jutsu but I can tell this is the second time Misaki has used this." Glancing back at the prone jonin, Shizune's eyes widened.

"You can? How? And why would she even use something so dangerous? I mean if no one knows the limit…" at this, Tsunade gave a deep sigh.

"I dunno…I guess she thought helping Yukiko was worth the risk…As for the jutsu…I know this is the second time Misaki's done this because the first use of that jutsu…practically destroys their body from the inside out…" the aid's eyes widened even more, whipping her head to Tsunade's direction.

"…Wh-What…? It…destroys them…?"

"That's right, Shizune. On the first use of this jutsu, no matter how powerful that Nakamura is, they usually die after it's cast…Their chakra network is completely torn to shreds and their organs go soon after...It isn't a quick death either. They suffer for days and no treatment has ever helped…Even with the high percentage of deaths after the use of the jutsu the actual cause has never been deduced…Or if it has the Nakamura higher ups never had it recorded…" shooting from her own seat, Shizune looked back at Misaki in shock.

"What?! But how is that even possible!? How did she even survive? With what you've just said for all intents and purposes, Misaki should be _dead_!" closing the book, Tsunade sighed deeply.

"Well you would think that but she's one of the few Nakamura's to survive her first Dream Eater jutsu. Believe me, Shizune…It's a very short list…"

"W-well why would they even teach such a dangerous technique!? They're practically killing their own! Don't they even _care_?!" the woman demanded in a rare but fiery outburst, making Tsunade sigh in the process.

"No one knows. The Nakamura clan is a secretive one, Shizune…Even more so than the Hyuuga…I shouldn't even mention this…But there was once talk that they had a hand in the _coup_…" Shizune's rage was soon put out after that. With shocked features, she wordlessly sank back into her seat.

"N…No way…"

"It was never confirmed so there was nothing the Third could do about it. Danzo of course wanted to wipe them all out completely. He didn't even want to get them involved in **ROOT**…That plan was quickly shut down, however. Imagine what that would have done to the village. First the Uchiha and then the Nakamura? Hn. It would have been total chaos…"

_"N-No…more…"_ the two healers whipped their heads only to see Chiharu's face contorted in pain. Her fingers tightly fisted the covers as her form trembled. _"Stop it…Stoppp…please!"_ a wild wave of chakra burst out from Misaki, making the air sting. Shielding herself as best she could, Tsunade frowned.

_'Damn it! It's getting worse!'_

"Shizune!" Tsunade called, quickly rushing to the jonin's side.

"Right!" wasting no time, the woman was quick to follow, weaving hand signs as she did. Trying the Dream Eater release jutsu once more, Shizune let her chakra pour over the red head, bathing the room in a green glow. Tsunade soon added her chakra to the mix, strengthening the potency of the jutsu. To unravel something as dangerous as the Dream Eater jutsu, especially when done wrong, a massive amount of chakra is needed to cancel the effects. If left alone, the failed jutsu could cause permanent damage.

_"O…rochi…maru…"_

-Chiharu's Mindscape-

"!" Misaki awoke with a start. Panting heavily as she wildly looked around, nothing but white and a certain familiar form greeted her. A snarl soon graced her face as she struggled to get to her knees. "_Y-You_…" the other person spun around, tear stains littering her cheeks. (in the mindscape I'll call Misaki by Misaki solely for differentiating between the two.)

"You…You're back? B…But how? You should be…" it seemed the jonin was in no mood for reasoning at the time as she sloppily lunged at her 'double' however...Something seemed off… "Gah!" quickly dodging, the doppelganger barely escaped the wild swipe. "Misaki, calm down, I-"

**"Don't call me that, Orochimaruuuu!"** the woman roared as a dark chakra burst from her right shoulder and black, poison like veins spread across her body. Chiharu's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the once dormant curse mark flared back to life.

"H-How…That's…not possible…! It shouldn't!"

**"Orochimaru! I'LL END YOU!"**

-Konoha Hospital-

"I...Impossible...!"

"...She has a curse mark..."

_**TBC…**_

_**Apathetic Zombie~**__** Hey all! I am so so so sorry for the extremely long wait and well overdue update to this. I had little ideas and motivation towards this fic after a while so everything was stagnant but now I feel recharged! I hope I did well for such a long awaited update and hopefully I can add more soon~! Comment about it and any suggestions if you have any!**_

_**Wanna find out more? Then look out for the next installment of Illusion Game!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Apathetic Zombie~ Alright! Here we are at chapter twenty-one! (insert vine meme here) Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my fanfic. Also an even bigger thank you for your astonishing amount of patience with me, you all. Thanks so much and I hope this is worth the wait.**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ technique name"_

_Illusion Game_

_Chapter 21_

-Konoha Hospital-

"I…Impossible…!"

"…She has a curse mark…"

Misaki's chakra had the room in nothing short of chaos as the black strands of power whipped about. Channeling chakra to her forearms, Tsunade tried her best to protect herself from the sting of the chakra.

She just couldn't understand it.

She knew that there were some strange irregularities in Misaki's files and when investigated they just led to a dead end...But there wasn't even an inkling in those files leading to something like _this_.

_'How can she even have a curse mark!? In all her mission reports and medical reports nothing is ever mentioned of contact with Orochimaru or any Sound ninja of the sort! This just doesn't make sense!'_ flinching as another wave passed, decidedly more powerful than the last, Tsunade took a step back and grit her teeth.

"Lady Tsunade!" the door slammed open to reveal Ken, Kakashi and Hiruzen. Almost instantly the trio recoiled from the raw power of the curse mark and Ken's eyes were wide with shock as he wordlessly stared at his red haired friend. "...Misaki…" Hiruzen frowned deeply and wasting no time, he weaved multiple hand signs before rushing forward.

"Lord Hokage, wait!" Kakashi warned only to be ignored as Hiruzen finished one last sign and sent his palm against the curse mark. Another burst of chakra rushed out before everything suddenly died down and Misaki visibly relaxed.

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi frowned as Hiruzen gave a troubled sigh. Wordlessly, the silver haired jonin locked the door.

"I'd hoped this wouldn't happen..."

"Wait...you knew about this?!" Ken demanded hotly, ignoring Kakashi's warning glance as he went to Misaki's side. His face grew solemn for a moment as he brushed the woman's scarlet locks before green eyes narrowed and he turned to his superior once more.

"...Yes...I knew...But things are more complicated than you think..." with narrowed eyes, Ken folded his arms. He obviously thought otherwise.

"Well then, Lord Hokage..." the blonde frowned. "Uncomplicate it."

"_Ken_..." Kakashi warned only for Hiruzen to raise his hand, quieting the jonin.

"It's fine, Kakashi...This is something I should have told you years ago." Hiruzen sighed once more as he turned, a solemn look on his face. At this, Ken frowned.

"What do you mean by that? And what does it have to do with Misaki?" Once again the old man frowned.

"...I think it's time I told you the history of Chiharu Fuuyu..."

Silence filled the room as the ninja stared at the old leader.

"Chiharu Fuuyu? What does a traitor have to do with Misaki?" Tsunade suddenly asked, reminding everyone of her presence. "Last I checked she turned her back on the Leaf years ago and went traipsing off to Orochimaru..." the blonde's tone grew cold. "I have no sympathy for someone like her..."

"And that is also my fault..." Hiruzen replied, his face grim as everyone gave him confused looks. "This is something that only a select few are aware of and it has taken me too long to realize that too was a mistake...Chiharu Fuuyu never died nor did she desert the Leaf to join Orochimaru...That is the truth you were not told...When the Fourth Hokage and the Konoha elders sent Chiharu on the mission to kill Orochimaru...she was led into a trap...The intel given at the time was flawed and Orochimaru was prepared for her..." Hiruzen paused, composing himself. "What he did was unforgivable and when Chiharu was finally found...she had been reduced to nothing but a wild beast..." the man paused as the other ninja were totally silent.

Honestly they just didn't know how to react to this. All these years, they were lied to about something as important as this?

"But Lord Hokage...This doesn't make sense..." Shizune murmured, bringing all eyes to her. "Why was it never in her records? Why was Chiharu branded a traitor if this is what really happened to her?" at this Kakashi piped up.

"Consider this. Chiharu was believed to be the best jonin out of _all_ the jonin in every ninja village. Quite essentially she was Konoha's ace at the time, right? If word got out that she was taken by Orochimaru, let alone tortured to the point of no longer being human...What would that do to the image of the Leaf? Not only would the village be a joke but it would also be seen as weak...Fourth Hokage or no Fourth Hokage…" Kakashi sighed. "To keep up appearances and save face...it had to be done..." Ken clenched his fist, biting his lip as he looked at Misaki once more. Seeing this, Kakashi sighed softly. "It's harsh, yes...But that's the reality we live in..."

"Sadly, Kakashi is right..." Hiruzen added, gaining everyone's attention once more. "At the time...it was all they could do...Chiharu had passed her breaking point when she was found but not only from the torture...When the ANBU located her she had a curse mark on her right shoulder. It was an earlier version of Orochimaru's mark and it seemed to make her even more feral...But that and whatever torture Chiharu endured sent her mad. When she was brought back to the Leaf in secrecy the elders and council came to a decision...They would have her branded as a traitor for the sake of the Leaf. Minato was highly against it but the motion was carried out regardless. With the help of the Yamanaka clan they would give her and most of the village new memories. Only the elders, certain council ninja and direct higher ups knew the truth. She was given a new name and her old self was locked in away her mind, hidden..." no one in the room could make a sound as they stared at Hiruzen, stunned. They had no idea the elders would go to such lengths.

Ken hadn't said a word as he gripped Misaki's limp hand. Seeing a glimpse of her shoulder the blonde bowed his head, unable to bear the sight of it.

"Lord Hokage..." Ken started, his throat tight and his heart full of dread. "When we were kids Misaki she…she was so happy...so proud of finally getting the Nakamura clan seal...She said she was on her way to becoming the greatest Leaf ninja..." the blonde choked before he paused to compose himself. "Where...Where did she get a curse mark...?"

"From Orochimaru, or didn't you hear the breaking news, Ken?" everyone in the room froze. "Should've just killed me and called it a day..." Misaki murmured with lidded eyes. "Would've been nicer."

"Misaki!" Ken gaped, weaving his fingers with hers. Giving a halfhearted grin, the red head gently nudged his chin with a soft fist.

"Hey there, tiger..." Misaki smiled and, giving a choked laugh, Ken rest his forehead against hers.

"I guess I broke my promise again…" Misaki murmured with a dry chuckle and Ken shifted, his eyes now wider as the memory came back to him. With a dry laugh of his own, the blonde closed his eyes and gently held the jonin's face.

"…You're never gonna listen to me, are you…?" was his only reply as another choked laugh left his lips. Shizune looked on with a fond smile as the others decided it would be best to give the duo some privacy. Plus…they still had to discuss what would happen now that Misaki was aware of everything. Said red head vehemently demanded that any talks of the sort should be done right then and there but with her state, anything could make her body take a turn for the worse. When Tsunade of the Sanin tells you to stay in bed, you stay in that hospital bed.

"Damn glorified cow…" Misaki snarked, to Ken's amusement, as the blonde helped the woman sit up…Of course she only said this when the door slid closed. Misaki was a smart mouthed jonin, sure, but she didn't have a death wish… _'Though doing that jutsu would say otherwise…'_ Brushing the thought away, Misaki felt the bed dip as Ken sat by her side but that did little to soothe her now and the blonde could see it. Gently touching her cheek, Ken ran his thumb over the smooth canvas, smiling as Misaki leaned into the touch. The red head sighed as she looked down at her hands.

"Ken, I…" Misaki turned only for Ken to gently hold her face, kissing Misaki like he hadn't a care in the world. Kissing back, Misaki lay her hands over Ken's. She was getting calmer by the second and she was so grateful. Ken would probably never know how lucky Misaki felt to have him. He could've had any girl he wanted and he chose her…Stupid, stubborn, fake her…

Pulling back, Ken brushed Misaki's flaming hair once more.

"We're gonna be fine, Misaki…We'll be fine…"

* * *

><p>"Lord Hokage this doesn't make sense..." Kakashi muttered, gaining everyone's attention as they now stood in the Hokage's office. "Ken said he knew Misaki since they were children...Even I remember her as a child but…" Tsunade frowned as she folded her arms.<p>

"So does that mean…?"

"Yes..." Hiruzen frowned. "Those were the memories created by the Yamanaka. In every sense of the word...Chiharu Fuuyu is alive…"

_**TBC…**_

_**Wanna find out more? Then look out for the next installment of Illusion Game!**_


End file.
